Pourquoi à ton mis si longtemps Fini
by Lily Evans 34
Summary: pfff, a pas assez de place pour mettre le itre, c'est donc pourquoi à ton mis si longtemps à s'avouer nos sentiments ? Sanae Tsubasa comme dans mes rêves
1. Adieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tirés de cette fanfic sont la création de Yôichi Takachi (dont j'avais un superbe orthographe que j'ai perdu . Ils sont sa propriété et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les utiliser à vos propres fins !

**Genre :** Romance, Comique

**Classement :** G enfin pour l'instant je pense que tout le monde peut lire

Coucou a tous, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic portant ce coup si sur Olive et tom (Captain tsubasa) Pour les Français qui ne connaissent pas les noms originels du mangas, voici ce que je peux vous en dire :

Sanae Nakazawa : Pathy  
Tsubasa Ozora : Olivier Atton  
Matsuyama Hikaru : Philipe Kalahan  
Ryo Ishizaki : Bruce Arper  
Jun Misugi : Julian Ross  
Tarô Misaki : Ben baker  
Yayoi : Tipy (la copine a Julian)  
Yukari : Evelyne

Kumi Sugimoto : Susie  
Yoshiko : Jenny  
Kojiro Huyga : Marck Landers  
Genzo Wakabayashi : Thomas Price

Vala j'espère que ça vous plaira Laissez moi des commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez si je continue ou si je ne continue pas

**Avant de commencer : **Pendant 8 chapitres (je crois) j'alternerai l'histoire entre les pensée de Sanae et celle de Tusbasa, donc je tiens à préciser que … tout ce qui est entre parenthèses fait partie de l'histoire, ce n'est pas mais petits délire personnels (un peu quand même) mais les pensées des vrais personnages dans ma fanfic.

Vala bonne lecture

Ps : Juste quelques petits trucs avant de commencer. Ma Fanfic débute lors du match opposant le japon Vs Brésil lors de la finale du championnat mondial Junior dans Road to 2002. J'ai légèrement modifié la fin (ou d'ailleurs Sanae porte une robe horrible TT, je suis désolé mais Yôichi bien que je t'aime énormément, tu sais vraiment pas dessiner les filles, tu sais ça a de la poitrine, des rondeurs et par pitié nous ne sommes plus au 18ème siècle pour leurs faire porte des robes de mariages aussi horrible TT) c'était le petit mot a l'intention du mangaka si il passe par la.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Adieu …**

Je regardais pour la dernière fois le stade Nagaï ou était en train de se dérouler la finale du championnat mondial junior de football. Celle-ci opposait la puissante équipe du Brésil au vaillant Japon dont j'étais la chef des supporters.

Le Brésil. Ce pays si réputé pour son football. Celui la même qui m'avait enlevés mon amour pendant quatre longues années !

Mon amour … Il était en train de se battre pour le japon. Le brassard de capitaine fièrement remonté le long de son bras droit et dans son dos, le numéro des meilleurs.

Il se battait de toutes ses forces pour prouver à son adversaire, à cette nation qui lui avait tout appris, que lui-même et toute son équipe était digne de porter le titre mondial.

L'arbitre siffle enfin la mi-temps et malgré le fait que nos joueurs soient tous hors d'haleine, le score est toujours vierge.

J'enrage au fond de moi, j'ai envie de crier :

« Tu aurais du marquer pour moi Tsubasa ! »

Mais je ne peux pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que ni Tsubasa, ni aucun de mes amis ne savent ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

Je donne un violent coup dans la barrière en face de moi, libérant ainsi toute ma rage et me faisant mal par la même occasion.

Yukari me regarde bizarrement … Je suis sûre qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, mais, maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer ! Je ne peux plus !

Je me lève et essaye d'afficher un sourire en lui tendant mon drapeau :

Je vais au W.C !

Elle me défigure sous tous les angles. Je suis sûre qu'elle à deviné. Ce n'est pas une de mes meilleures aimes pour rien.

Après trente secondes à patienter, elle saisit enfin la barre que je lui tends et me dit de me dépêcher avant que le match ne reprenne.

Ouf, j'ai cru que, ce coup-ci, c'était bon !

Je me dirige alors vers les escaliers en courant. Ça y est, je suis dehors ! Mais bizarrement, je veux revenir sur mes pas … Pourquoi ?

Non, il ne faut pas !

Je me retourne et avance d'un air décidé vers le parking à moto :

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? »

Ça y est, je pleurs … Mais pas un peu, je suis une vraie fontaine. Il faut absolument que je me calme et que je reparte avant que le match ne reprenne.

J'enjambe ma moto et enfile mon casque sur mon visage rougis par mes pleurs.

Je mets le contact et démarre.

Il faut que je parte, il le faut !

J'entends l'arbitre qui siffle la reprise du match et c'est ce qui me décide.

Je démarre en trombe et ça y est je suis parti. Le stade est derrière moi, mais tout me reviens en mémoire alors que je m'engage sur l'autoroute pour retourner à Fujisawa.

Je revois ce jour où le manager de Tsubasa m'a appelé…

Je pensais qu'il y avait un problème, quelque chose de grave, mais comment aurais-je pu imaginer que c'était moi la cause du problème ? Moi et moi seule !

Je ne me rappelle plus trop de quoi il m'a parlé exactement … Enfin si … Beaucoup de la carrière de Tsubasa, puis de notre relation, qui je l'affirme, est presque inexistante. Il ne m'a jamais embrassé, jamais.

La seule chose dont je me rappelle vraiment c'est cette phrase :

« Si vous voulez que Tsubasa réussisse dans ce qu'il aime, vous devez le quitter !

Il a de ses idées lui. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il m'a demandé si je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de partir à l'étranger, mes centres d'intérêts, ce que j'aime faire, etc.…

Je lui ai répondu que mes projets professionnels étaient très flous, mais que j'étais très intéressée par une carrière de styliste ou de mannequin.

Et là … Toute ma vie à basculer. Il m'a inscrit à je ne sais combien de casting, de défilés… et … le problème, c'est que je me suis fait remarquer un peu trop facilement, même beaucoup trop.

Mais, pas par n'importe qui, attention, par un célèbre couturier d'origine européenne. J'ai eu un entretien avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait une jeune fille afin qu'elle devienne son apprentis. Il voulait la former à la fois à la carrière de styliste et à celle de mannequin, et que si j'étais d'accord, je pouvais partir avec lui à Londres pour suivre une formation.

L'un de mes rêves va se réaliser tandis qu'un autre va s'écrouler.

J'arrive devant chez moi et gare ma moto dans le garage quand mon père débarque en furie :

Sanae ! Enfin, vas te changer, je t'amène à l'aéroport dans dix minutes !

oui papa ! Répondis-je en gentille petite fille.

Dix minutes ! Véritable course contre la montre. Je mets mes sentiments de côté pour dix minutes. J'enclenche mon chrono puis je fonce dans la salle de bain ou je prend une douche en quatre minutes et 12 seconde (record perso battue). Je fonce dans ma chambre toute nue et enfile des sous vêtements rouge pétard super sexy (en fait les premiers qui me sont passés sous la main), puis je mets ma superbe petite robe rose pâle volante avec une chemise blanche par-dessus et pour finir, mes talons aiguilles blancs.

J'ai mis deux minutes 55 exactement ! Il me reste deux minutes cinquante pour me coiffer et me maquiller !

Je retourne dans la salle de bain en courant et en bousculant mon frère au passage. Je me coiffe et me maquille en deux minutes (je suis vraiment trop forte). Je descends les escaliers en trombe, manquant de peu de m'estropier.

Mon père, ma mère et mon frère (et mes sœurs, ça c'est le vrai …, hem, hem, je m'égare) et mes valises sont dans la voiture.

Je m'engouffre dans celle-ci et enfin nous partons pour l'aéroport et enfin, je peux souffler !

Ma chérie, tu as bien dis au revoir à tes amis au moins ? Me demande ma mère

Et à Tsubasa ! Ajoute mon père en insistant bien.

Retour en force de mes sentiments. J'éclate en gros, que dis-je, en énorme sanglot. Mes parents ne comprennent pas et mon frère essaye de me consoler, mais rien à faire.

Nous arrivons à l'aéroport dix minutes plus tard et mon avion part dans sept minutes, normalement quand l'arbitre sifflera la fin du match. Je me remets à pleurer.

Après avoir serré mes parents et mon frère dans mes bras, je me dirige vers la zone d'embarquement ou je tends mon billet à une hôtesse :

Melle Nakazawa ?

Oui !

Mr Wealfeald vous à réservé une place en première classe ! Il a ajouté qu'un de ses associés vous attendrez à votre débarquement à l'aéroport de Londres.

Très bien !

Je prend mon billet en embarque enfin.

C'est rare que je prenne l'avion.

La première fois c'était pour aller voir Tsubasa en Europe, ensuite quand je me suis rendu à Sao Paulo au Brésil.

Et maintenant, c'est pour le quitter.

Ça y est, l'avion décolle. Je regarde par le hublot et aperçois le stade.

Des feux d'artifices sont en train de s'en échapper, ce qui signifie que l'un des deux équipes à gagner, mais laquelle ?

Je les regarde avec tristesse et murmure …

Adieu …

* * *

Vala c fini, je sais c cours tous les chapitre seront a peu près de cette longueur, je suis comme vous je deteste les chapitre court mais voila j'ai fiat cette fanfic comme ça et il faudrat sans contenter, je vous met le chapitre 2 dans la semaine

laissez moi vos impression svp ça m'encouragera a taper le chapitre 2 plus vite

bisous à tous


	2. Pourquoi ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tirés de cette fanfic sont la création de Yôichi Takachi. Ils sont sa propriété et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les utiliser à vos propres fins !

**Genre :** Romance, Comique

**Classement :** G enfin pour l'instant je pense que tout le monde peut lire

**Des nouvelles de moi :** Avant tout merci à Hannange ta reviews m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira autant que le premier . Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est chapitre était vraiment ridicules, ce n'est pas digne de moi et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur TT, d'un autre coté il sont facile à recopier donc je peux les poster rapidement (enfin on va essayer d'écrire la suite quand même).

Bon il est actuellement une heure du mat, je me lance dans le recopiage du chapitre 2 alors que je viens de terminer mes révisions de la journée , allez j'y vas

**Ps :** Dans ce chapitre il y a un moment ou ce ne sont plus les pensé de Tsubasa mais de Yukari vous le verrez grâce au trait horizontal

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi ?**

Ça y est, l'arbitre siffle enfin la fin du match ! Enfin nous avons gagné, enfin nous sommes champion du monde et nous réalisons notre rêve commun !

Après avoir reçus la coupe et effectuer le tour d'honneur, nous sommes rentrés dans les vestiaires.

Alors que nous fêtions notre victoire sous la douche en dansant comme des fous, je l'ai enfin dis :

Ce soir, je vais demander Sanae en mariage !

Ils m'ont tous regardé et ont explosés de rire avant de me féliciter par de grandes tapes dans le dos.

Je viens d'apprendre que Ishizaki sortait avec Yukari, il était temps ! Mais maintenant, à moi de m'occuper de celle que j'aime.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai envie que d'une chose. La prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser ! Enfin ! Pour la première fois !

Nous montons à présent dans le bus qui doit nous ramener à l'hôtel où nous pourront fêter dignement notre victoire.

Alors que nous roulons sur l'autoroute, deux motos nous ont doublés.

C'était Yukari et Yayoï, mais étrange, Sanae n'est pas avec elles. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Nous arrivons à l'hôtel et à peine descendu du bus, les deux filles se précipitent sur nous. Elles semblent inquiètes et je ne comprends pas :

Tsubasa, est ce que tu sais ou est Sanae ?

Elle n'était pas avec toi ? Lui répondis-je

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche :

Non, elle a disparu depuis la mi-temps !

Tout se bouscule alors dans ma tête, je passe devant les filles en prenant mon portable en main et compose son numéro. C'est son frère qui décroche. Sanae n'est pas chez elle mais il me passe sa mère.

Bonjour Tsubasa ! Sanae a pris l'avion pour Londres, il y a plus d'une heure maintenant !

Quoi ?

Je tombe de haut. Elle est partie ! Mais pourquoi ?

Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Aussi je me disais bien ! As-tu son numéro de portable ? Elle l'a acheté avant-hier !

Non, elle ne m'a rien dit !

Elle me donne son numéro, mais j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Je m'affale sur un des sofas de l'hôtel ou les filles et les autres garçons de l'équipe me rejoignent :

alors ?

elle est partie pour Londres !

Pour Londres ?

Oui, sa mère ne m'a pas expliqué par contre, elle m'a donné son numéro de portable !

Sanae a un portable ? Depuis quand ? Me demande yukari d'un air outragé.

Avant-hier ! Répondis je d'une voix lasse.

Yukari ne m'a pas laissé le temps de réfléchir. Elle a pris le numéro que j'avais soigneusement noté sur un bout de papier et a composé le numéro.

* * *

« Je n'en reviens pas, elle est partie ! Dire que Tsubasa aller la demander en mariage ! SANAE TU ES CONNE ! .» 

Ça y est, ça sonne. Une fois, puis deux :

Allo ?

Sanae ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais dans cet avion ?

Tsubasa, Yayoï et les autres se sont rapprochés, je mets le haut parleur pour qu'ils puissent entendre :

Je suis désolée Yukari !

Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cet avion ?

…

Sanae ?

Yukari … Je …Dis à Tsubasa qu'il ne cherche pas à me retrouver ! C'est fini …

Quoi …, mais Sanae … Sanae !

Trop tard, elle a raccroché. Je regarde Tsubasa, il semble complètement désespéré. Je m'approche de lui et essaye de le réconforter du mieux que je peux.

* * *

« Elle… Elle ne veut pas que je la retrouve ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant ! Sanae … Revient, je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » 

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne sortent pas !

Yukari essaye de me remonter le moral, mais rien à faire. Ishizaki, quand à lui, essaye de rappeler Sanae, mais en vain.

Je me lève et monte dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. A force de ça, je me suis endormi, et j'ai rêvé toute la nuit d'elle.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point, elle était belle. Combien j'avais envie de l'embrasser, envie de la caresser. J'ai besoin de la sentir vibrer avec moi, de lui faire l'amour, mais pas a mon profit ! Non ! J'ai vraiment soif de lui donner du plaisir !

En fait, je ne mettais jamais rendu compte que j'était complément fou d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, ou pour la première fois, j'ai envie d'elle…non … pas envie mais besoin d'elle, elle n'est pas là ! Peut être parce que je ne me suis jamais occupé d'elle ?

C'est vari que je ne lui ai jamais montré ce que j'éprouvais réellement envers elle ! Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé ! Je ne l'ai jamais prise dans mes bras pour la câliner, jamais !

J'aurais peut être du faire plus attention !

En fait, je me rends compte que aujourd'hui, en voulant tout gagner, j'ai tout perdu !

* * *

Lily qui est complètement hystérique devant sa dernière phrase ! Je la trouve magnifique cette phrase pas vous ! C'est bie nels mecs ça !

01 h 30, j'ai était très longue, mais peut être parce que je suis crevée ! Enfin laissé moi vox commentaires bien que je sache que ce putain de chapitre 2 est nul a en chié ! (Oui je viens de m'en rendre compte en le réécrivant, mais je suis obligé de passé par la pour la suite des événement !

Allez Reviews please


	3. Une nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tirés de cette fanfic sont la création de Yôichi Takachi. Ils sont sa propriété et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les utiliser à vos propres fins !

**Genre :** Romance, Comique

**Classement :** G enfin pour l'instant je pense que tout le monde peut lire

**Des nouvelles de moi :** J'ai enfin passé mon épreuve pratique et j'en suis trop contente Nous avons réussi a savoir que dans notre classe les note vont de 8 a 18 ! Mais 8 vous vous rendez compte ! Putain je suis heureuse a un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginez .

Mon dieu je viens de relire tous les World Youth et à chaque fois la même impression m'envahit ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE LA ROBE DE SANAE EST MOCHE ! Franchement ça me traumatise !

**Ps :** Dans ce chapitre … je ne sais pas si vous y arriverez, mais essayer d'imaginer les gardes du corps a l'aéroport ! Je vous jure la situation est très comique, sinon ben j'entame la fin du chapitre 10 sur papier. Je dois vous avouez que je ne sais pas a quel moment je vais m'arrêter si je vais jusqu'à leurs fiançailles, leurs mariage (ou Sanae aura un belle robe --') ou encore la naissance des jumeaux … j'hésite, enfin on verra bien ! Allez courage petit lecteurs

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie**

Ça y est ! L'avion vient d'atterrir à Londres après 20 heures de vol ! Je suis fatiguée et mon moral est à zéro !

Je savais pourtant que Yukari allait m'appeler ! C'était prévisible ! Elle va essayer de me retrouver, c'est sûr !

Mais j'espère qu'elle n'entraînera pas Tsubasa avec elle. Je ne pourrais pas résister s'il est là ! Je ne le pourrais pas ! J'ai récupéré mes bagages et je me dirige à présent vers la sortie. Plusieurs hommes m'attendent. Ils portent tous des costards cravates noires avec des chemises blanches et des lunettes noires. L'un d'eux portent un panneau où était écrit mon nom ! Je vous assure que si je n'avais pas été si malheureuse, j'aurais explosé de rire devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Je m'approche et incline légèrement la tête pour les saluer comme on le fait au japon :

Bonjour ! Je suis Sanae Nakazawa !

Je remercie le bon dieu de m'avoir donné ce don pour parler l'anglais.

Les hommes me saluent à leur tour. Ils sont quatre et, ils ressemblent plus a des géants qu'a autres choses. L'un d'eux prend la parole :

Bonjour mademoiselle ! Nous sommes vos gardes du corps et nous allons vous escortez jusqu'à Monsieur Wealfead !

J'hoche la tête pour accepter, déboussoler par l'attention dont je fais l'objet.

Les quatre géants se placent autour de moi et l'un d'eux prend ma valise. Ils me conduisent jusqu'à une limousine noire aux vitres teintées et ils me demandent de monter à l'intérieur.

Un homme m'y attend. C'est monsieur Wealfead, il me salue et tandis que la voiture traverse la ville, il m'explique ce qui va se passer :

Nous allons te déposer à l'hôtel ou je t'ai réservé une suite ! Je veux que tu te reposes car le voyage à du être éprouvant ! Demain, une voiture viendra te chercher, nous allons te relooker, puis tu apprendras les bases ! L'après midi, nous travaillerons sur la conception d'un nouveau modèle !

Il m'a débité tout ça à une vitesse fulgurante.

Trop fatiguée pour demander des informations supplémentaires, je me contente de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

Lorsque nous somme devant l'hôtel, je descends de la limousine et je suis à nouveau encadré par quatre gardes du corps. Je rentre alors dans l'hôtel ou une personne me conduit jusqu'à ma chambre.

Enfin je réussi a me libérer de l'emprise des gorilles !

Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant ma chambre ! Non, ce n'est pas une chambre, ça ressemble plus à un appartement qu'a autre chose.

Je laisse ma valise à l'entrée et avance doucement effarée par tant de beauté. J'ai trois portes ouvertes en face de moi, l'une d'elle mène à un petit salon où se trouvent un ordinateur et une immense baie vitrée donnant sur le centre de Londres. La seconde donne sur une pièce avec un fauteuil rose très grand et un mini écran de cinéma ! Je crois bien que c'est la télé ! Super, je pourrai allé loué un film ! Mais maintenant dodo !

Je passe la troisième porte et entre dans la chambre et alors, je sens l'excitation monter en moi : Le lit est immense.

Je cours jusqu'a la porte au fond de la chambre, un jacuzzi ! Il est immense ! J'ai envie de prendre un bain ! Mais je risque de m'endormir …

Je réfléchis pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de retourner chercher ma valise. Je la pose sur mon lit et commence à ranger mes vêtements jusqu'à ce que je trouve une grande envellope. Dessus, il y a marqué : « Pour que tu ne nous oublies pas ma chérie ». C'est ma mère, je l'ouvre et m'assoies sur le lit. Dedans, il y a des photos de moi et de ma famille. Je les ai regardé une par une jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur cette photo … Elle a bien huit ans celle-ci. C'était quand la Nankatsu a gagné le premier championnat.

Genzo est dessus aussi …

Ah ! Non ! Voila que je me remets à pleurer. C'est horrible cet effet !

Il y a d'autres photos, mais je n'ai pas le courage de les regarder. Je prend ma trousse de toilette et rentre dans la salle de bain. Je remplis le jacuzzi et me plonge dedans. Vu que j'ai versé toute ma bouteille dedans sans faire exprès, je suis à moitié étouffée par la mousse.

J'aime la mousse, elle me fait rire ! Elle au moins, elle n'a pas à faire des choix ! Elle est libre !

J'appuie sur tous les boutons qui se trouvent sur le rebord du bac. Les jets se sont mis en route et j'ai commencé à avoir des frissons …

Mon dieu… Tsubasa, tu me manques !

Aurais je l'impression qu'il est à côté de moi ? Non, en moi …

Le téléphone sonne et me réveille. Je me suis endormie dans l'eau et maintenant, elle est gelée !

Je sors et enfile un peignoir avant de saisir mon portable :

Allo !

…

Allo ! Qui est à l'appareil ?

Personne ne répond, alors je finis par raccrocher. Le réveil de ma chambre affiche minuit cinq. On n'a pas idée d'appeler les gens à une heure pareille. Je me sèche rapidement et me faufile entre les draps soyeux du lit avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain je me réveille de bonne heure, j'ai une tête horrible. Après mettre habillé, je descends pour déjeuner.

J'ai toujours rêvé de manger de la gelée, mais … en fait … c'est le truc le plus horrible, le plus répugnant que j'ai jamais gouté.

Je remonte dans ma « suite » où dix minutes plus tard quelqu'un viens me chercher pour me dire qu'une voiture m'attend.

La voiture en question est en fait une nouvelle limousine qui me dépose devant un building qui à plutôt l'air d'un cube transparent géant. On voit des personnes se promener à travers les différents étages de la tour.

Je rentre et demande à l'hôtesse d'accueil de m'annoncer. Mais une jeune femme s'avance déjà vers moi.

Melle Nakazawa ?

Oui !

Monsieur Wealfead vous attend au second étage ! L'ascenseur est derrière vous à votre gauche !

Je me diriges vers l'endroit indiqué et monte au second ou je suis attendue par le PDG en question :

Sanae ! Comment vas-tu m'as grande !

Très bien, et vous ?

tu peux me tutoyer ! Voici mesdames Sizou, Grint et miss Dalton ! Elles vont te relooker !

Il nous a laissé pour que les trois femmes s'occupent de moi.

Trois heures plus tard, je me retrouve devant un immense miroir et je pousse un hurlement de terreur :

JE RESSEMBLE À UNE POUPEE BARBIE !

Mais non ! Réplique la styliste

Je la regarde d'un air effaré et m'exclame :

Vous avez raison, en fait … JE SUIS CENT FOIS … QUE DIS-JE MILLE FOIS PLUS NUNUCHE QU'UNE POUPEE BARBIE !

Mes cheveux … Bon d'accord, la coupe en dégradée comme ça, c'est superbe, si seulement je n'avait pas les pointes des cheveux roses fluo !

Puis le maquillage : Fard à paupière ROSE, Rouge à lèvres ROSE, et même … mascara ROSE ! Non, vraiment, là je craque !

Et les habits … oui, les habits :

Mini jupe à carreaux noirs et ROSE !

Chemise blanche

Cravate ROSE et même tallons aiguilles ROSE !

Je regarde les trois femmes :

Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas !

Mais … Mademoiselle, vous devez faire des photos pour un magazine de jeunes filles qui ont entre 12 et 16 ans !

Je les regarde et finalement accepte. On m'amène dans un endroit tout blanc ou un photographe commence à prendre des photos de moi. On change régulièrement ma coiffure.

Sur aucune des photos je souris, mais le photographe adore l'expression que je donne, une expression triste et mélancolique et il sans donne à cœur joie.

Après une séance photo d'une demi heure, on me relâche enfin pour que j'aille manger quelque chose.

Lorsque je reviens, je me dirige immédiatement vers l'atelier qui est entièrement vide, et pour une fois, je suis dans mon élément.

Je m'avance vers un bureau ou se trouvent un ordinateur et une immense tablette graphique. L'ordinateur est déjà sur le logiciel de dessin. Je saisie le style et trace un trait pour voir si ça marche. Je l'efface et commence à me mettre à l'ouvrage.

Le directeur n'arrive qu'une heure plus tard et moi, j'aie presque fini. J'ai terminé depuis longtemps le dessin sur la tablette et je suis à présent en train de le mettre en 3D.

Monsieur Wealfead s'approche doucement et pousse soudain une exclamation de surprise qui me fait sursauter et déformer entièrement mon travail. Je résous bien vite le problème.

c'est vraiment superbe Sanae !

Merci !

J'ajoute une dernière touche et enregistre ma création.

Voila, j'ai fini !

C'est parfait ! Et bien, je n'aurais rien à t'apprendre ici ! Nous allons donc monter la robe que tu viens de confectionner !

v … Vraiment ?

Bien sûr !

Il passe un coup de fil et des couturières arrivent. Elles me montrent des échantillons de tissu et me demande de choisir ce que me convient. Puis doucement, elle confectionnent la robe en suivant mes modèles sur un mannequin en tissu :

Parfait ! Ne cesse de répéter mon patron.

Ce n'est que vers sept heures du soir que je rentre enfin. Je m'assoies dans l'immense canapé et commande une salade au room service. J'allume la télé et commence à zappé pour trouver une chaîne intéressante. Je trouve finalement la chaîne d'information japonaise que j'écoute d'un air lasse jusqu'à ce que mon oreille soit attirée par une annonce de la commentatrice :

Et voici un reportage exclusif où nous avons pu interviewer l'équipe nationale junior de football qui vient de remporter la coupe du monde !

Je me redresse sur mon siège et écoute mes amis parler tour à tour. Puis viens Tsubasa, j'ai les larmes aux yeux quand soudain la journaliste pose la question suivante :

Et maintenant Tsubasa ! Dans quel Club allez vous signez ?

Je suis sûre qu'il va répondre le Club de Barcelone ! Depuis le temps qu'il m'en parle mais …

Aucun pour l'instant ! J'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire avant !

« Oh non ! Pas ça ! »

Mais qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que votre carrière de footballeur ?

Une personne qui m'a trop longtemps attendue ! Dit-il sur de lui.

J'en étais sûre ! Il va essayer de me retrouver ! Il faut que je parte, vite !

Le téléphone sonne et je décroche …

Vala, un petit chapitre de plus si vous aimez reviews … si vous aimez pas reviews quand même lol

Allez je commence a taper le prochain chapitre en espérant de tout cœur que celui-ci vous plaira

Je vous aimes tous très fort, je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de commentaires et de gentilles attention de votre part pour une fanfic aussi …. Minable --'.


	4. A Londres

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tirés de cette fanfic sont la création de Yôichi Takachi. Ils sont sa propriété et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les utiliser à vos propres fins !

**Genre :** Romance, Comique

**Classement :** G enfin pour l'instant je pense que tout le monde peut lire

**Des nouvelles de moi :** Salut à tous ! Vous savez quoi ! ça y est j'ai passé mon Bac ! Bon ok c'est fini depuis une semaine maintenant désolé de vous donnez des nouvelles si tard. Enfin voila je suis contente même si j'ai le pressentiment que je vais allez au repêchage. J'ai pas envie TT. Enfin voila j'espère que ç ava aller Sinon j'ai enfin ouvert mon site sur Ct, je vous invite tous à allé le consulter à l'adresse suivante : http/ctworld.site.voila.fr

Bon il est encore en construction mais je vais assez vite donc ça va allez . Si vous y allez faire un tour n'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires sur le tag board (pour cela il vous suffit de faire descendre le petit curseur sur la page d'accueil, il apparaîtra) et également et la ça serait trop sympa de votre part, dans la page d'accueil toujours, quand vous descendez, juste au dessus du tag board, il y a un petit bouton votez pour mon site ! Je vous en supplie cliquez dessus il n'y a qu'avec votre soutien que j'arriverai a détronné les tenant du titre Si vous y pensez assez souvent vous pouvez allez voter toute les 2 heures ! C très important pour moi car ça montera un peu que les filles aussi son des Vraie Fans de Captain Tsubasa !

**Ps :** Bon alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Je sais ou va se terminer la fanfic (je remercie le site Tsubasa united pour les scans traduits de Road to 2002 c'est ce qui m'a aidé à me décider) en plus j'ai une petite lueur d'espoir en ce qui concerne la robe de mariée de sanae, finalement peut être qu'elle sera super belle en plus j'ai remarqué un truc qui m'a choqué o Dans olive et tom le retour ! Les filles ont de la poitrine o non je vous jure c'est vrai j'y croyais pas moi non plus j'étais réellement comme ça o

Un dernier truc j'ai des problèmes avec les noms et prénoms des personnages ! Pour Ishizaki par exemple, c'est Ryo son prénom ou c'est son nom ?

Bon j'arrête de blablater, voici le chapitre 4

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : A Londres**

Je viens de l'appeler…J'ai entendu sa voix… Mais… Je n'ai pas osé parler. Si je l'avais fait, … Elle aurait certainement raccrochée…

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que j'ai réalisé qu'il devait être très tôt en Angleterre, alors qu'ici, nous sommes déjà en fin de soirée.

Ma mère n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne lui réponds pas.

J'ai envie de la voir. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Aujourd'hui nous avons passé une interview et juste après Ryo m'a annoncé que Yukari avait acheté des billets d'avions.

Je lui est demandé qui nous accompagnaient et j'ai appris que Yayoï aller venir. Elle avait soit disant un compte à régler. Nous partons demain à la première heure.

Le soir mon manager m'appelle :

- Tsubasa, l'équipe a été invité à une réception en Australie dans sept jours ! Il faut absolument que tu y sois !

- Je … Je ne sais pas si je pourrais !

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à Sanae ! C'est fini Tsubasa et apparemment, elle ne veut pas que tu la retrouves !

- Non ! Pas question ! Je ne renoncerais pas à elle, de plus, il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire ! Je ne reviendrais pas sans elle !

- Je dois comprendre que tu es prêt à foutre ta carrière en l'air pour une fille ! Laisse tomber Tsubasa ! Elle ne reviendra pas !

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole ! Au revoir !

J'ai raccroché. Il a le don de m'énerver parfois celui la. Je suis sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose …

Le lendemain, nous partons pour Londres très tôt le matin. Yayoï n'a rien dit pendant tout le voyage, elle semblait très songeuse. Nous arrivons vingt heurs plus tard à l'aéroport de Londres complètement exténués.

Impossible de commencer les recherches maintenant, nous allons directement nous reposer à l'hôtel.

Le lendemain, grâce aux informations des parents de Sanae, nous nous rendons à l'endroit ou elle travaille.

Je suis émerveillé en arrivant devant l'immeuble. Celui-ci est encadré par deux panneaux publicitaires géants où se trouve … Sanae ! Mais … Ce n'est pas ma Sanae ! Elle est différente !

Ils l'ont entièrement relookés et … elle est superbe ! J'adore !

Ça fait tellement plaisir de la revoir même si c'est en photo. Dommage qu'elle est cette expression si triste tout de même.

Nous rentrons dans le bâtiment ou je demande à rencontrer le directeur.

- Monsieur Wealdfead n'est pas là ! Mais ça collaboratrice va vous recevoir ! Elle vous attend dans son bureau au 4ème étage.

Je remercie la standardiste et me dirige vers l'ascenseur en faisant signe à mes amis qui sont déjà entraînés par les filles pour aller faire les boutiques.

La collaboratrice est une femme charmante. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et elle a immédiatement réagi :

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans son comportement ! Elle fait pourtant un travail superbe et elle a même réussi à s'intégrer à l'équipe en moins d'une journée, mais il y a quelque chose qui semble la tracasser… On dirait qu'elle a perdue sa joie de vivre ! Je peux vous confirmer qu'elle ne vous a pas quitté par envie mais plutôt pas obligation ! Elle ne donnerait pas cette impression si elle l'avait fait de son bon vouloir !

Elle me regarde :

- Vous pensez que quelque chose la forcé à partir ?

- Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Elle n'a pas des ennemis ? Des personnes pouvant faire pression sur elle ?

- … Je … Je ne vois personne qui aurait osé lui faire ça ?

- A vous de trouvez mais je pense que monsieur le directeur va grandement vous y aider !

- Quand est ce que je pourrais le rencontrer ?

- Il est actuellement en Australie avec mademoiselle Nakazawa ! Il va la faire participer à un concours pour juger de ses compétences ! Celui-ci à lieu dans exactement cinq jours à l'opéra de Sydney lors d'une réception !

- Une réception ?

- Oui, il y a beaucoup de monde invité !

- Je crois que moi et mon équipe sommes invités à cette réception !

- alors je peux peut être m'arranger avec monsieur Wealfead ! Je vais lui expliquer la situation et il vous contactera ! D'accord ?

J'accepte et après lui avoir donné mon numéro je quitte enfin le batiment et retrouve les autres :

- Alors ?

- Alors nous partons demain pour l'Australie !

Ils me font tous des yeux ronds :

- Comment ça me demande Jun ?

- Tu sais que nous avons été invité à une réception dans 5 jours ? Et bien en fait, il y a un concours durant cette compétition et sanae y participe !

- Donc nous partons pour l'Australie demain ?

- Oui !

Nous sommes rentrés et le soir même Le directeur m'a appelé. Il m'a expliqué diverses choses avant de m'apprendre une nouvelle qui me laissa sans voix :

- En fait, le concours auquel va participer votre amie avait un but précis ! Je cherchais une jeune fille qui pourrait me remplacer à la tête de la société. Il n'y a pas eu qu'un seul concours, il y en a eu un dans chaque grande ville du monde. Un deuxième concours à alors eu lieu et j'ai choisi Sanae car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'expression qu'elle dégageait ! Elle n'est toujours pas au courant et elle l'apprendra lors de la réception qui va se dérouler à Sydney ! Je pense que c'est une chance pour vous de la retrouver !

- Oui mais je me demande pourquoi elle est partie comme ça ? Ce n'est pas du tout son genre !

- La dessus, je peux vous aider ! Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé ! Je vous ai réservé des chambres dans le même hôtel que nous et je vais m'arranger pour que vous puissiez la voir sans qu'elle le sache !

Il m'a parlé pendant encore quelques minutes avant que je ne raccroche.

Le lendemain nous avons pris l'avion à destination de Sydney. En arrivant nous étions tous exténué, mais je n'avais qu'une seule envie … la revoir.

Tandis qu'ils montaient tous directement dans leurs chambres, moi, je me suis rendue dans la salle dont il m'avait parlé.

Sanae était à l'intérieur, entouré par un homme qui devait sans doute être monsieur Wealfead et une femme qui était en train de prendre ses mesures.

Elle ne pouvait pas me voir, non, j'étais derrière une vitre invisible à ses yeux dans un étage supérieur. J'avais ainsi une vue plongeante sur elle et je pouvais à mon loisir l'observer dans les moindres détails.

Elle n'a pas changé, enfin … Si, quand même un peu avec cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux, mais elle est superbe quand même …

Je suis vraiment heureux

* * *

Vala c'est fini je pars vraiment dans des truc à l'eau de rose, encore une fois désolé d'avoir était si longue mais entre mon site et les résultats du bac qui approche ! Une question qui est très importante pour moi

Vous voulez un lemon où vous ne voulez pas de lemon ?

Lemon : contient une ou plusieurs scènes de sexes. Hétéro ou homo, généralement l'auteur précise Yaoi, Yuri ou non.. (pour moi ça sera purement hétéro je précise ')

Vala j'attend vos réponse gros bisous à tous

JE VOUS AIMES !


	5. Sydney Ville Lumière

**Disclaimer** Les personnages tirés de cette fanfic sont la création de Yôichi Takachi. Ils sont sa propriété et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les utiliser à vos propres fins !

**Genre :** Romance, Comique

**Classement :** G enfin pour l'instant je pense que tout le monde peut lire

**Des nouvelle de moi :** Je suis désolée d'être aussi longue, mais entre mon site et mon forum RPG que je suis en train de construire, je n'ai presque plus de temps à consacrer a mes fanfic TT ! Je vais essayer de faire un effort promis !

Voici l'adresse de mon site car je sais que certains n'ont pas réussi a y accéder ! J'ai des problème avec l'adresse qui refuse de s'afficher donc si vous voulez y allez, il vous suffit de cliquer sur mon pseudo en haut de la fanfic (Lily evans 34) puis dans ma biographie sur homepage normalement vous devriez y arriver, si vous n'y arriver toujorus pas contacter moi par email (voir mon profil aussi)

vous allez y faire un tour, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Et aussi de cliquer sur le bouton vert dans le milieu de la page index !

Pour le forum, vous êtes bien entendu la bienvenue, même si vous ne voulez pas être des footballeuse j'ai besoin de personne normale donc, pour moi ça sera un réel plaisir de vous y accueillir , si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas a me le demander par Messages privé ou en postant dans FAQ

Bon voila je chapitre 5 et encore désolé pour le retard ! Merci à tout ce qui m'ont laisser des commentaires

**Chapitre 5 : Sydney Ville lumière**

Une couturière était en train d'ajuster le bas de la robe de Sanae tandis que celle-ci discuté avec son employeur.

- Très bien ! Lorsque Madame aura fini, je vais appeler Sonia et on t'apprendra à défiler !

- D'accord !

Lorsque la couturière quitta la pièce, une jeune femme rousse entra vêtus entièrement de rouge :

- Bonjour Ed ! Alors voici ta petite protégée !

Elle se tourna vers Sanae et la salua chaleureusement :

- Enchanté Mademoiselle ! Je suis Sonia et je vais vous apprendre à défiler !

Elle demanda ensuite à Ed de quitter la pièce et à Sanae de se placer en face d'elle :

- Regarde bien ! Pour commencer, tu dois imaginer une ligne en face de toi. Le but c'est de marcher sur celle-ci. Regarde moi !

Elle Avança jusqu'à la jeune fille en ligne droite, mais sans regarder une seule fois le sol.

- Voila ! Maintenant je veux que tu fasses la même chose !

Sanae s'exécuta mais avec un peu de maladresse :

- Pas mal ! Mais regarde un point fixe en face de toi et tu y arriveras !

- D'accord !

Elles s'entraînèrent ainsi pendant trois bonnes heures sous l'œil attentif de Tsubasa qui ne quittait pas sa bien aimée des yeux.

Quelqu'un arriva et s'assit à coté de lui :

- Elle est superbe n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, elle n'a pas changé !

- Je vais lui parler ce soir pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Merci !

- Bon, je vais lui amener des habits ! On se voit demain !

- D'accord !

Il sorti de la salle laissant à nouveau le jeune homme dans sa contemplation

Quelques instants plus tard, il rentra dans la salle ou se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes.

- Sanae, j'aimerai que tu essayes ceci !

Il lui tandis un sac et pendant qu'elle se changeait, il discuta un moment avec Sonia lorsque Sanae réapparut vêtus uniquement d'un soutien gorge et d'un tanga en dentelle noir, le tout recouvert d'une légère robe rouge transparente.

Elle s'avança timidement les joues légèrement rosies.

- Sanae tu es superbe ! S'exclama Sonia. Tu as vraiment trouvé une perle Ed ! Tourne un peu sur toi-même ma chérie !

La jeune fille s'exécuta et Sonia poussa un cri de bonheur avant d'enchaîner :

- Bon alors, pour défiler en sous vêtement, c'est exactement la même chose que pour des vêtements normaux, sauf qu'il faut bien accentuer le déhanchement. Ne regarde personne, sauf, un point fixe ! Vas y essaye !

Elle avança lentement, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait fait à peine quelque pas qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol évanouit. Un mouvement de panique envahit le jeune homme qui l'observait. Il se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à la salle ou elle se trouvait :

- Sanae !

Il s'agenouilla et la pris dans ses bras :

- Ma chérie, réponds-moi ! Murmura t'il

Sonia posa une main sur son front :

- Elle à de la fièvre ! Amenez là dans sa chambre ! Je vais chercher un médecin ! Ed, il y a une couverture dans les placards, prend là !

Ed se dirigea vers les placards et la trouva avant de la ramener à Tsubasa qui enveloppa la jeune fille à l'intérieur et l'a prit dans ses bras.

Guidé par monsieur Wealfead, il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre ou il la déposa délicatement dans son lit et remonta les draps sur son corps.

- Ma chérie, je t'aime ! Murmura t'il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Le médecin arriva dix minutes plus tard et demanda aux deux hommes de sortir.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il leurs expliqua rapidement la situation :

- Rien de grave ! C'est juste du surmenage ! Il faut qu'elle se repose un peu plus et qu'elle travaille beaucoup moins !

- Est-ce qu'elle est réveillé ? Demanda Tsubasa

- Oui, mais elle est un peu dans les vapes !

Le médecin partit et le directeur s'adressa à Tsubasa :

- Je pense que le moment est adéquat pour lui tirer les vers du nez !

- D'accord !

- Je viendrais te voir pour te tenir au courant !

Il rentra dans la chambre et alla s'installer au chevet de la jeune femme :

- Ça va mieux ?

- Je … Je suis désolée !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai trop voulu te pousser, c'est entièrement ma faute !

- …

- Demain, si tu veux on reprendra plus doucement et tu auras ton après midi de libre !

- D'accord !

- Sanae ! Il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? Tu t'es évanouie car tu es surmenée, d'accord, mais il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ?

- Non, non, je vous jure, il n'y a rien ! S'empressa t'elle de dire en se relevant.

Il lui lança un regard perçant qu'elle ne pue soutenir longtemps.

- Soutenir dit moi la vérité ! Pourquoi est tu parti du Japon aussi précipitamment ! Je ne veux pas avoir un mannequin triste ! Je cherche quelqu'un qui est heureux de vivre ! Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Un long silence s'en suivit jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se décide enfin à donner des explications :

- Je… J'ai quitté le Japon pour permettre à mon petit ami de poursuivre sa carrière sans que je le perturbe !

- Comment ça ? Qui est ton petit ami ?

- C'était Tsubasa Ohzora … Le capitaine de l'équipe de football Junior du Japon… La … La même équipe qui est championne du monde…

- Et pourquoi tu es partie ?

- A …. A cause de son manager… Il m'a appelé deux semaines avant la finale et m'a dit qu'il fallait que je partes … que … que j'empêchais Tsubasa de se donner à fond sur le terrain … et …

- Et ?

- Il m'a demandé ce que j'aimais, quand je lui ai dit ma passion pour le monde de la mode, il m'a immédiatement inscrit dans tous les concours et casting du pays … et vous m'avez choisi…

- Et tu l'as écouté ? Mais est ce que tu penses que tu étais véritablement un obstacle à sa carrière ?

- Je …Je n'en sais rien, vous savez on ne se voyaient pas souvent … Notre relation n'a jamais vraiment évolué !

- Mais est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Est ce qu'il sait pourquoi tu es partie ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit ! Il ne sait même pas où je suis ! Je suis parie lors de la finale …

- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu es un petit ami tu sais ! Et je pense que son manager t'a menti ! En faisant ça, tu te mens à toi-même et tu te fais du mal !

- Je sais, mais … Je n'oserai pas revenir en arrière ! Je ne sais même pas si il m'aime vraiment !

- Je pense que tu devrais reprendre contact avec lui ! En attendant, tu vas te recoucher et dormir ! On se verra demain si ça va mieux !

- D'accord !

Il sortit de la pièce en la laissant seule.

Elle ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine et les encercla de ses bras :

« Je suis désolé Tsubasa ! J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner ….. »

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Pour :_**

**Hana**Ben merci bcp, je vais essayé de faire ça bien, comme dans mes autres fic lol, avec bcp de tendresses et bcp de description, j'espère que ça vous plairas en tout cas

**Mona-Potter** Oui je sais, mais je vais rien dire car ça serait spoilé ;-)

**DemonLoulou** Hem, enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi, c'est horrible puis la sanae dans la nouvelle version (olive et tom le retour), j'ai jamais eu autant honte de mon personnage favoris non mais qu'elle honte, il ont pas peur de la caricaturer comme ça :

Notre Sanae est une figure nationale et il la font passé pour une pauvre cruche, je vais les tuer pour cet affront, sinon pour mon site, c'est bizarre essaye a l'adresse que j'ai donné plus haut ;-) (dans le résumé )

**Phyloyolas** Désolé si je me suis trompée dans ton pseudo ', il est un peu compliqué, sinon ben je sais que ma fanfic est rikiki et j'en suis désolée, je peux pas faire plus long car c un rêve que j'ai traduit en histoire pendant mes cours d'éco (vous avez vu je m'éclater pendant mes cours --') alors voila ça donne ça je sais que c pas très long mais si le style plais alors y il a pas de blem de ce coté je pense

**_Fanfic-fr_**

**Kojiro**Merci ptite puce c'est sympa mais je pense qu'en fait maintenant ça va aller, c'est trop zarb quand même le fait qu'il s'appelle par leur nom entre ami surtout quoi, attend il l'appelle jamais ryo o, moi ça me choque trop enfin bon merci quand même et t'inquiète pas si il y a un lemon ça sera 100 hétéro !

**Ellienawack** Heureusement que j'ai eu mon bac sinon j'aurais était une raté total mdr

**ArAsHi** Si il y a un lemon je pense que ça sera effectivement un sanae/tsubi de toute façons ça va vraiment tourné a l'eau de rose

**Lyly et Elisabeth :** Merci a toute les 2 voici ce que vous attendiez


	6. Retrouvailles sous les projecteurs 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tirés de cette fanfic sont la création de Yôichi Takachi. Ils sont sa propriété et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les utiliser à vos propres fins !

**Genre :** Romance, Comique

**Classement :** G enfin pour l'instant je pense que tout le monde peut lire

Coucou a tos, alors voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je le trouve encore plus nunuche que les autres c'es horrible je rougis rien qu'en le tapant !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles sous les projecteurs (1)**

Une couturière était en train d'ajuster la robe que j'allais porter pour le concours. Elle était bleue foncée et découpé sur le devant en forme de losange laissant entrevoir mon nombril et une partie de ma poitrine.

Elle ajusta et fixa le voile lumineux à la robe et me demanda de tourner sur moi-même. Je m'exécute, toujours la même tristesse, la même mélancolie dans les yeux…

Lorsqu'elle a enfin fini, monsieur Wealfead arrive, une cape assortie à la robe sous le bras. Il la dépose sur mes épaules et me sourit :

- Je l'ai fini hier ! Je suis vraiment content !

Je me regarde dans la glace et pour une fois, je me trouve vraiment jolie. Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sourire ?

Mon patron m'invite à prendre son bras et me conduit jusqu'à la limousine qui nous attend dehors. Les limousines sont devenus une habitude pour moi.

Nous traversons Sydney qui scintille de mille feux quand enfin, la voiture s'immobilise devant un bâtiment d'architecture très moderne.

Une personne ouvre la porte et m'invite à descendre.

Je découvre alors un spectrale qui me fait tomber des nues.

Une foule immense … des gens qui se bousculent … Mais pourquoi ?

Monsieur Wealfead pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me pousse à gravir les marches recouvertes pour l'occasion d'un immense tapis rouge bordé aux motifs dorés.

Lorsque nous arrivons en haut, il se tourne vers moi et me tend un paquet :

- Ouvre le ! Me dit-il gentiment

Je l'ouvre et découvre un masque noir au contour bleu scintillant. Il est magnifique. Ed le saisit et me l'attache autour des yeux. Il me tend ensuite un éventail de la même couleur :

- Voila quand tu défileras, je veux que tu écrases ce masque !

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as bien compris !

- D'accord !

J'ouvris l'éventail et le plaça devant ma bouche afin de la dissimuler. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais ce masque et cet éventail était la en fait pour faire monter les conversations sur moi, tout le monde se demander qui se dissimuler derrière ces appareillages de beautés. Ed semblait d'ailleurs prendre un malin plaisir à les faire encore plus languir.

Un haut parleur annonce alors :

- Monsieur Ed Wealfead et Mademoiselle Sanae Nakazawa, société Guess !

Mon patron me propose à nouveau son bras et nous descendons les escaleirs qui forment un léger arrondi sous les regards de plusieurs centaines de personnes.

Mon ventre se contracte, mais je continue à avancer.

Quelques personnes viennent nous saluer et après leur avoir rapidement répondus, nous nous rendons dans une autre pièce annexe ou se trouve déjà une petite trentaine de mannequins.

Elles me lancent des regards agressifs que j'ai bien du mal à éviter. Nous allons dans un coin ou il me donne quelques conseils de dernières minutes puis, il s'éloigne et me laisse seule dans mes pensées.

Je ressens une boule au creux du ventre et j'ai la nausée. Je m'assoies sur un banc non loin et met ma tête contre le mur.

J'ai mal …si mal. Je n'aperçois pas le groupe de fille qui est venu se placer devant moi lorsqu'elle m'adresse la parole :

- Sanae Nakazawa ? Me demande une voix dure.

Je redresse la tête et leur lance un regard in intéressés. Elles sont quatre et sont superbes, mais elle ont cet air supérieur qui me déplait au plus haut point.

Celle qui est en face de moi ouvre la bouche :

- Tu n'as pas l'air aussi redoutable qu'on nous l'a dit ! Nous allons gagner, c'est sûr ! Une gamine ne peut nous battre !

La boule dans mon ventre à disparut et je sens la colère monter à son tour en moi, je me lève et passe devant elle en leur lançant un regard glacé sous mon masque.

Alors que je m'apprête à partir d'ici, une personne s'approche de moi et m'arrête :

- Mademoiselle Nakazawa, c'est à vous dans deux minutes.

Elle m'entraîne vers l'estrade et me pousse dessus alors qu'un haut parleur annonce :

- Sanae Nakazawa défilant pour la société Guess !

Trop tard, je ne peux plus reculer, je tremble de tous mes membres mais il faut que je me ressaisisse. J'avance d'un air décidé vers le ventre de la scène et me tourne vers les projecteurs et le temps s'arrête.

Lorsque je reviens, je m'effondre presque de la scène, je n'en peux plus et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai défilé comme une vraie pro. Les morceaux de mon masque sont toujours sur la scène et mes yeux sont enfin à l'air libre.

Je respire un grand coup et ose enfin jeter un coup d'œil vers les autres filles. Elles me regardent toutes bouches bées.

Je me retiens de ne pas exploser de rire jusqu'à ce que deux puissants bras me soulèvent du sol et me fasse tournoyer dans les airs.

- Tu as été superbe ! Cri Ed

Il est vraiment heureux et je le suis autant que lui. Il me prend par la main et me fait rentrer dans la salle de réception ou d'autres filles sont en train de défilées.

Quelques personnes m'applaudissent discrètement et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Ed me propose un cocktail que j'accepte avec joie puis nous allons sous asseoir à l'une des tables disposées autour de la scène ou nous attendent plusieurs partenaires de mon patron.

Deux heures plus tard, le concours est enfin fini. Un homme vêtu d'un costard noir monte sur scène avec un micro et annonce le nom des gagnants.

Moi et Ed nous n'écoutons même pas, il n'arrête pas de me complimenter sur ce que je viens de faire. Soudain son associé nous interrompt :

- Ed, ils vont annoncer les vainqueurs !

Nous nous tournons à notre tour vers la scène ou l'homme annonce :

- Les vainqueurs de ce concours sont :

Monsieur Wealfead et Mademoiselle Sanae Nakazawa pour la société Guess !

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Nous avons gagnés !

Le sourire que j'affichais à ce moment là était radieux.

Nous sommes montés sur l'estrade ou Ed à reçus une figurine en cristal représentant une femme et moi un magnifique bouquet de fleur.

Je continuais à sourire bêtement quand Ed a pris le micro :

- Je vous remercie tous pour cette victoire ! Et j'aimerai profiter de cette opportunité pour présenter au grand jour la future héritière de la société Guess !

Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi il parle et, ce n'est que lorsqu'il saisit ma main que je comprends enfin, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser.

Il m'oblige à avancer vers le micro, mais je suis encore dans un état second.

C'est grâce à ça que j'ai enfin réussi à me réveiller en apercevant une personne que je connaissais bien :

"Kojiro ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?"

J'en étais abasourdie, je l'ai suivi du regard et l'ai vu s'asseoir à une table ou se trouvait déjà Wakashimazu avec Ryo … et tout le reste de l'équipe.

Puis j'ai croisé le regard de Tsubasa … il semblait de ne pas m'avoir lâché de la soirée.

Les larmes sont sorties à une vitesse fulgurante, je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir, je voulais partir d'ici.

Je suis descendue de la scène et me suis précipitée vers les grands escaliers alors qu'ils se levaient tous. Je savais qu'ils me suivaient. Je les entendais, ils étaient justes derrière moi :

- Sanae arrête toi ! Crie quelqu'un

C'est Yoshiko ! Elle va me tuer si je m'arrête. Je longe un long couloir qui nous enfonce encore plus dans le vaste bâtiment. J'ouvre de magnifique porte à la volée et monte plusieurs escaliers.

Je rentre alors dans la première pièce en espérant une issue, mais non, aucune.

C'est une pièce carré, immense et sombre avec deux grandes baies vitrées au fond. De grand tableaux représentant des paysages ornent les murs et la pièce est seulement éclairée par une grande cheminée où un feu crépite.

Je suis bloquée. Je n'ai aucune issue.

Je m'avance doucement vers la cheminée alors qu'ils entrent dans la pièce.

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et je remercie le ciel d'avoir du maquillage waterproof. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ?

- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Yayoï …Elle est là aussi ! Je n'y crois pas ! Pourquoi ils cherchent à tout pris à me faire revenir ?

- Sanae je …

- Tais toi !

Je n'en peux plus. Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Lorsqu'il a commencé à parler, je n'ai pas pu résister. Toute la haine que j'avais accumulé sans le savoir depuis mon départ est ressortie d'un seul coup. Je me suis retournée et leur ai lancé un regard meurtrier :

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me chercher ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est que j'ai mes raisons !

Les larmes coulent encore de mes yeux tandis que je relâche enfin toute cette haine enfouit au plus profond de moi :

- J'ai gâché toute ma jeunesse pour le foot et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que cela cesse ! Vous n'avez jamais …

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase. La baie vitrée derrière moi a explosé.

Une sorte de canette a atterrit à mes pieds et à commencer à faire de la fumée.

La pièce s'est remplie en quelques secondes de fumigènes et déjà la confusion et la panique étaient totales.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Enfin, si je le savais. Tsubasa, il fallait que je le retrouve. J'ai avancé à l'aveuglette dans la pièce quand soudain, j'ai senti un bras m'attraper fermement par la taille.

J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vue plusieurs hommes encapuchonnés, vêtus uniquement de noir. Je me suis mise à crier, lorsqu'un chiffon est venu se coller contre mon visage.

De l'éther …mes paupières sont devenues lourdes et j'ai plongés dans le chaos …

* * *

Voila une chapitre de plus de fini, je pars deux semaines et je vous mettrai une big suite à mon retour, je vous aimes très très fort bisous à tous 


	7. Retrouvailles sous les projecteurs 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tirés de cette fanfic sont la création de Yôichi Takachi. Ils sont sa propriété et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les utiliser à vos propres fins !

**Genre :** Romance, Comique 

**Classement :** G enfin pour l'instant je pense que tout le monde peut lire

D2solé pour le retard, voici le chapitre 7, qui porte le même nom que le chapitre 6 en fait, allez on y vas et encore désolé pour le retard, merci à tous ce qui me lisent

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles sous les projecteurs (2)**

Je la regardais encore et toujours alors qu'une personne ajustée sa robe.

Elle était vraiment superbe.

Quelqu'un arrive derrière moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule :

- Tsubasa, on doit y aller !

C'est Kojiro, il est étrangement gentil depuis quelques temps.

- J'arrive !

Je me lève et quitte mon point d'observation pour suivre mon coéquipier.

Le car qui nous amène à la réception traverse doucement la ville et s'arrête devant une gigantesque bâtisse éclairée par de puissants spots.

Un homme vêtu d'un costard noir vient nous accueillir.

Il nous fait traverser plusieurs couloirs avant d'arrivé finalement dans l'immense salle ou doit se dérouler le défilé.

Nous nous installons tous autour de tables rondes en face de la scène ou vont défilés les mannequins.

Plusieurs personnes nous saluent, mais je ne suis vraiment pas attentif, sauf … lorsqu'elle arrive.

Le temps s'arrête, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle.

J'ai chaud tout a coup.

Elle est au bras de son patron et salue plusieurs personnes avant de se diriger vers une autre salle. Même avec ce masque je l'aurais reconnus parmi milles autres filles.

Tous mes coéquipiers se tournent vers moi et Ryo se met à siffler :

- Tsubasa, tu es un mec verni !

Yukari lui tape violement la tête alors qu'ils se mettent tous à rire de bon cœur et que à mon tour, je me laisse facilement emporter par leur enthousiasme.

Nous attendons pendant longtemps avant de la voir apparaître sur la scène.

Sa prestation était éblouissante, j'en suis tout retourné et lorsque l'on nous annonce qu'elle est ma gagnante du concours, nous ne sommes que peu étonnés.

Je ne la quitte toujours pas du regard et brusquement, lorsque monsieur Wealfead annonce qu'elle sera son héritière, je la sens glisser doucement.

Je me lève, mais son directeur la pousse alors doucement vers le micro. Je me rassois alors qu'elle semble complètement déboussolée regardant la salle avec peur.

Soudain quelque chose capte son attention.

Elle suit cette chose du regard et ce n'est que lorsque Kojiro se rapproche de nous que je comprends enfin.

Je lève alors mon regard vers elle et croise le sien.

Elle m'a regardé un dixième de seconde avant de sauter de la scène et de s'enfuir.

- Sanae !

Yoshiko et Yayoi se sont élancées en même temps que moi à sa poursuite.

Nous traversons plusieurs couloirs en courant sous les regards étonnés des autres personnes.

Yoshiko ne cesse de l'appeler, de lui dire de s'arrêter, mais elle n'en fait rien.

Enfin, elle entre dans une pièce où nous la suivons.

La pièce est grande et de forme rectangulaire.

Sanae est devant la cheminée au fond de elle ci d'où s'échappe une douce lueur orangée.

Nous avançons doucement lorsque Yayoi s'exclame :

- Pourquoi es tu partie ?

Il y a un long moment de silence jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à prendre la parole :

- Sanae, je …

- Tais toi !

Elle m'a empêché de parler et c'est brusquement retourné, nous lançant un regard plein de haine.

Elle a répondu à la question de Yayoi sur un ton qui n'attendait aucunes répliques.

Puis les larmes se sont mises à ruisseler violement sur son visage.

Elle a à nouveau pris la parole et a dit quelque chose qui m'a fendu le cœur :

- j'ai gâché toute ma vie pour le foot et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que cela cesse ! Vous n'avez jamais …

La grande vitre derrière elle a alors explosé et une boite de fumigène a atterrit à ses pieds avant de déverser son contenue dans la pièce qui c'est retrouvé très vite obscurcie par le gaz.

Nos vues ont été brouillé par le fumigènes et je n'ai alors eu qu'une idée en tête : la retrouver !

J'ai foncé tête baissée droit devant moi lorsque soudain j'ai aperçus plusieurs ombres.

Soudain, l'une d'elle s'est effondrée et une autre l'a rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Mon cerveau a réfléchi à toute vitesse et je me suis exclamé :

- LACHEZ LA !

Les ombres sont parties en courant et ont sautés par la fenêtre emportant mon âme sœur avec elles.

J'ai à mon tour sauté par la fenêtre et je me suis alors aperçus que Jun et Kojiro m'avaient suivis.

Des hommes vêtus de noir se tenaient au bord du toit, Sanae dans les bras de l'un d'eux.

Ils ont alors sortis une arme t l'ont placés contre sa tempe.

- SI VOUS FAITES UN PAS DE PLUS, ON LA BUTE !

Je n'ai plus bougé en pensant qu'elle pouvait disparaître à tout instant.

Ils ont lancés un paquet en l'air et Kojiro l'a rattrapé en vol :

- REMETTAIT ÇA À WEALFEAD ! IL A TROIS JOURS PUR AGIR, SINON ON LA TUE !

Puis ils ont sautés du toit. Je me suis précipité derrière eux lorsque Jun m'a attrapé violement par ma chemise et m'a obligé à m'accroupir.

Un hélicoptère a alors surgit de nulle part et ils étaient tous suspendues à la sangle qui s'échappait de l'appareil.

Mon cœur a fait un bon alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la nuit.

Je n'ai plus réagi.

Tout est devenus flou.

Je ne me souviens plus que du moment ou nous avons visionné la cassette qui se trouvait dans le sac. C'était une demande de rançon et nous avions trois jours pour agir.

Voila désolé si c un peu cour, mais c'était prévus comme ça a l'origine, je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra, je l'espère vite, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour vous la mettre le plus tôt possible mais avant j'aimerai terminée le chapitre 7 de mon autre fanfic voila vous savez tous

Bonne rentrée


	8. Sequestration

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tirés de cette fanfic sont la création de Yôichi Takachi. Ils sont sa propriété et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les utiliser à vos propres fins !

**Genre :** Romance, Comique 

**Classement :** G enfin pour l'instant je pense que tout le monde peut lire

**Chapitre 8 : Séquestration**

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai horriblement mal à la tête. Ma vue est trouble et je sens quelque chose qui remonte le long de ma cuisse.

J'ouvre alors grand les yeux et aperçois ce jeune homme qui doit être à peine plus âgé que moi. Sa main remonte vers mon entre jambe.

Je serre brusquement les cuisses et tente de me relever. J'essaye de crier, mais une boule de cuir est enfoncé dans ma gorge et m'empêche presque de respirer. Je me met a suffoquer et me calme pour essayer de reprendre ma respiration.

Puis je m'aperçois que mes bras sont attachés avec des menottes à la tête du lit sur lequel je repose.

Je ne comprends pas bien la situation jusqu'à ce que cet homme s'installe à califourchon sur moi.

Je me suis débattu du mieux que je pouvais, mais cela n'a eu pour effet que de le faire rire et d'augmenter son excitation.

Sa main remonte sur mon visage et me caresse les joues.

Je tremble, mais il s'en moque et continue à rire.

Soudain … Quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce et coupe mon agresseur dans son action.

Il lui adresse la parole dans une langue étrangère et aussitôt mon agresseur se retira.

J'étais sauvé, mais pour combien de temps encore …

Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans cet enfer ?

Ça fait, je ne sais combien de jours, combien d'heures que je suis ici ?

J'ai complètement perdus la notion du temps, et, pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'occupe, c'est cette homme ….

Il se tient au dessus de moi et ses mains glissent sur mon corps.

Je tremble te je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça.

Les larmes cascadent le long de mes joues tandis qu'il pose ses mains sur ma poitrine et commence à la caresser.

Un sentiment de honte m'envahit alors qu'il glisse ses mains dans mon dos.

Je ne cesse de penser que cette fois si, personne ne sera là pour empêcher mon agresseur d'assouvir son désir en moi.

Je continue à pleurer en silence, ne tentant aucun mouvement de défense car je sais que ce sera en vain.

La fermeture de ma robe glisse dans mon dos, et, soudain, un grand fracas se fait entendre en contrebas de la pièce ou nous nous trouvons.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il y jette un coup d'œil, puis saisit une arme et une paire de clés se trouvant sur la table.

Il revient vers moi et m'enlèvent les menottes qui me retenaient prisonnière.

Mais, je me trompais lourdement en croyant qu'il allait me laisser partir.

Il me tira brutalement pour me mettre debout et, il me plaqua sauvagement contre un mur.

Je le sentais contre moi et la peur m'envahit soudainement.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit glisser ma robe le long de mes épaules et qu'il commence à me dévorer le cou que je me réveille instantanément. J'essaye de le repousser, mais rien a faire, je suis à sa merci.

Il me donne alors un violent coup de hanche pour me calmer mais quelque chose craque en moi et une douleur aigue m'envahit.

J'ai envie de crier cette douleur, mais la boule en cuir m'en empêche. Si il ne m'avait pas retenue par les poignets, je me serai effondré. Il tente alors de m'ôter mes sous vêtements pour assouvir son désir, mais une voix s'exclame :

- Lâche là !

Les yeux embués par les larmes j'ai aperçu Tsubasa à l'entrée de la pièce, une arme à la main qu'il pointait sur mon agresseur.

Derrière lui se tenait Misugi et Hyuga tenant également des armes dans leurs mains.

Mon agresseur s'est alors retourné et s'est servis de moi comme un bouclier en pointant son arme sur ma tempe :

- Si vous bougez, je la butte !

Tsubasa a cillé de l'œil, mais Hyuga a pris la relève :

- L'immeuble est cerné, il ne reste que toi ! Relâche là et tout se passera bien !

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ! Relâcher une si belle proie ! Hors de question !

Son autre main a commencé à descendre vers mon ventre tandis qu'il continuait à parler :

- Je me demandais quand est ce que vous viendrez la chercher ! Dommage que vous ayez mis tant de temps !

J'ai vu Jun attrapé Tsubasa par le bras.

- Il s'en est passé des choses depuis, n'est ce pas ma belle !

Sa langue a glissé le long de mon cou sous les regards des trois garçons.

Je n'avais ni la force, ni le courage de lutter.

Puis j'ai entendu la voix de Jun alors que je revenais en position de bouclier :

- Sanae, quoiqu'il arrive, ne bouge pas !

J'aurais aimé lui répondre, mais j'avais cette boule dans la bouche.

Mon ravisseur c'est alors mis à reculer, sans doute envahit par le doute.

Soudain, un coup de feu à retentit et du sang à giclé autour de moi. Je n'ai plus rien senti qui me soutenait et je suis tombée par terre en même temps que mon gardien, mort.

Tsubasa c'est précipité ainsi que Jun tandis que Hyuga allait prendre le drap du lit pour le déposer sur mes épaules.

Avec beaucoup de tendresse, Tsubasa a retiré la boule qui se trouvait dans ma bouche tandis que Jun me faisait les premiers soins. Il m'a ensuite pris dans ses bras toujours en gardant le silence.

De toute façon, j'étais encore trop choquée pour parler.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs !


	9. A l’hôpital

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tirés de cette fanfic sont la création de Yôichi Takachi. Ils sont sa propriété et en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les utiliser à vos propres fins !

**Genre :** Romance, Comique 

**Classement :** G enfin pour l'instant je pense que tout le monde peut lire

**Chapitre 9 : A l'hôpital**

Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, une certaine tristesse se dégageant de son visage. Mais, même avec cette tristesse gravée sur ces traits, elle restait superbe. Elle est et elle restera la personne qu'il aimera.

Plusieurs personnes la lui enlevèrent une fois à l'hôpital, probablement des médecins.

Mais lui, il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, sans bouger, se demandant probablement si elle s'en sortirait ou si elle lui pardonnerait un jour.

Quelqu'un passa derrière lui et l'entraîna vers une autre salle.

C'était Misugi. Il l'amena devant un inspecteur de police et lui demanda de tout lui raconter.

Les explications furent assez longues jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte :

- Entrez ! Ordonna l'officier de police

Une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une blouse blanche et tenant un cahier à la main pénétra dans la pièce :

- Tsubasa Ohzora ?

- Oui !

- J'ai des nouvelles de votre fiancée. On l'a descendu en soins intensifs. Elle devrait y rester jusqu'à demain. Nous avons décelé une fracture du fémur assez importante et nous avons du l'opérer. Elle a également une côte cassée, mais cette blessure est bénigne, un simple bandage suffira. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est son état de choc et malheureusement, là, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez l'aider !

Elle regarda un long moment les deux jeunes hommes avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Docteur ! Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, mais demain lorsqu'elle rejoindra sa chambre, vous pourrez :

Elle quitta la pièce suivit de prés par l'inspecteur de police.

Misugi se leva et s'approcha de son ami :

- On devrait y aller, nous ne servons à rien ici !- Jun, est ce que tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

Le jeune médecin fut quelques peu déboussolé mais son capitaine insista :

- Je … Je crois qu'elle me déteste !

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

Tsubasa releva la tête et sourit à son coéquipier :

- Tu sais, j'envie la relation que tu as avec Yayoi, tout est si simple pour vous deux !

- Ouais … Ben ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Yayoi dans ses mauvais jours !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux avant de finalement quitter hôpital

Sanae se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle observa un moment autour d'elle avant d'avoir un sursaut de panique.

- Calmez vous mademoiselle ! S'exclama l'infirmière qui était venus faire quelques contrôles de routines.

- Où suis-je ? S'exclama Sanae

- Votre fiancé vous a amené ici ! Vous avez subit un grave traumatisme ! De plus vous avez une cote et le fémur de cassez ! Nous avons du vous opérez !

L'infirmière lui souriait, mais pour la jeune fille tout se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle en avait des nausées.

« Un fiancé ? Mais quel fiancé ? Et cette fracture comment c'était arrivé ? »

Puis les images lui revinrent petit à petit en mémoire. Comment elle avait été enlevée ! Comment ils l'avaient maltraités ! Comment il avait failli la violer !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Oula, mademoiselle ! Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu ! Tout va bien maintenant !

Un médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard afin de lui administrer un calmant et elle s'endormit, reposant dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne lui titiller l'oreille :

- Je suis content qu'elle aille bien, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour elle !

« Hyuga ! Mais que fait t'il ici ? »

Elle commençait à sortir de son sommeil.

- Oui, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas bougés au moment ou ils ont tirés !

« Jun est là lui aussi ! »

- Et toi Tsubasa, comment ça va ?

- Choqué ! Mais heureux qu'elle n'a rien !

- Très bien, alors si vous le permettez je vais appeler Yayoi !

- Attends, je viens avec toi !

Tarô, Tsubasa et Ishizaki qui apparemment venait de quitter la pièce avec Misugi.

Elle avait mal à la tête. Que devait t'elle faire, l'accepter ou le repousser ?

Alors les paroles du manager lui revinrent en mémoire :

« Si vous voulez que Tsubasa réussisse dans ce qu'il aime vous devez le quitter ! »

Oui, elle l'aimait ! Et encore une fois elle décida de le fuir par amour pour lui. Pour qu'il accomplisse son rêve, même si pour cela, elle devait le briser.

La conversation qui avait repris entre les garçons attira à nouveau son attention. C'était Hyuga qui parlait avec beaucoup de difficultés.

- Est-ce que tu sais si elle a … enfin si ils ont abusés d'elle ?

Tsubasa répondit immédiatement :

- Les médecins m'ont dit qu'elle n'avait subi aucun acte sexuel, par contre coté mental, j'ai très peur pour elle !

Sanae dans son semi sommeil bouillonnait de rage :

« Ses gougeas m'ont tripotés de partout et ils osent dire … »

- Voyons Tsubasa, tu connais Sanae mieux que nous, c'est une vraie tigresse !

- Ah bon ! Pourtant Ryo m'a dit qu'elle s'était beaucoup radoucie !

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est vrai ?

- Désolé, avoua le jeune capitaine, mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de vérifier par moi-même depuis que je suis rentré !

Il avait parlé d'une voix triste qui fendit le cœur à son amour. Elle se mit à tousser sans s'en rendre compte :

- Sanae !… Sanae, tu es réveillée ?

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux alors qu'elle captait toute l'attention de la pièce.

Il avait sa main posée sur la sienne alors elle la retira. Il la regarda bizarrement :

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que son regard lâche le sien. Les autres comprirent bien vite qu'ils devaient les laisser seuls alors ils se retirèrent.

Le jeune homme pris à nouveau la parole :

- Tu m'en veux c'est ça ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le cas.

- Regarde moi quand je te parles s'il te plait ! Tu sais très bien que j'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver alors pourquoi tu as fuis ? Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait me fuir ?

Elle le regarda enfin et pris la parole :

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne me retrouves pas !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as bien une raison !

La situation était plus que délicate, elle ne devait pas faire un seul faux pas dans le mensonge qu'elle allait profaner :

- Oui, j'en avais un ! Et je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs !

- Je veux savoir qu'elle est ta raison ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des frayeurs que tu nous as faites ! Aucune de tes amies n'étaient au courant !

Sans était trop pour elle, elle se mit a pleurer et dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Et toi ? Ça t'aurais crever de me porter un peu plus t'attention, même lorsque tu étais au Brésil ! Je n'ai pas à te donner de raison comme tu n'as pas à me donner la tienne !

Il se calma instantanément et se rassit à coté d'elle :

- Je suis désolée, si je n'ai pas pu te porter cette attention dont tu avais tant besoin, c'est que je pensais que j'avais mieux a faire, notamment avec mes entraînements qui étaient très éprouvant ! Mais je le regrette aujourd'hui …

- Encore le foot ! C'est pour ça que je ne le supporte plus ! C'est a cause de lui que je n'ai jamais eu l'attention que je méritais et c'est encore a cause de lui que nous n'avons jamais eu une relation normale ! Tu veux que je te le dise ! Je déteste le foot plus que tout depuis ce jour !

Il accusa durement le coup et s'en réfléchir se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle pris alors a nouveau la parole d'une voix plus calme :

- Merci quand même de m'avoir sauvé !

- Que tu le veuilles où nous je reviendrais demain !

Il quitta la pièce sans autre forme de discours.


	10. Quand tout s’arrange …

**Chapitre 10 : Quand tout s'arrange …**

Tsubasa revint le lendemain, et encore le jour d'après … Les jours s'enchaînaient et se ressembler tous.

Tsubasa venait chaque jour, mais chaque jour, elle refusait de lui adresser la parole, soit elle passait son temps à dormir soit à lire. Bref, la situation était catastrophique et empiré car elle devenait de plus en plus lourde à supporter.

Tout ce débloqua enfin, le cinquième jour depuis son entrée à l'hôpital. Alors que le jeune footballeur n'était pas encore là, les médecins avaient décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle se remette un peu en mouvement.

Deux jeunes étudiants en médecine avaient donc débarquer dans sa chambre l'un d'eux portant une paire de béquille.

Après avoir donné quelques explications à la jeune fille, ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur son lit avant de lui tendre les deux tiges de fer. Doucement et avec leur aide, elle réussi à se mettre debout. Elle eut quelques vertiges et se rassit très vite sur son lit avant de refaire une nouvelle tentative ou ce coup si elle resta quelques minutes dans un équilibre précaire avant de finalement se rasseoir un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Par la suite elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que les apprentis médecins déclarent que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui et que maintenant il fallait qu'elle se repose un peu.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'une infirmière lui administrés les soins et prenait sa tension. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille :

- Votre tension est un peu élevée, donc on va essayer d'éviter les chocs violents, la peur et tous ce qui pourrait vous mettre en colère pour pas que vous fesiez une surtension !

Elle la regarda et acquiesça gentiment.

Elle quitte enfin la pièce et moi je s'affale sur son lit, enfin j'allait pouvoir me reposer. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Je m'assoupis quelques minutes quand soudain je me réveille en sursaut au bruit d'une porte qui claque.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je regarde autour de moi. Je me frotte alors les yeux pour être sûre que je n'ai pas une hallucination et me met alors à trembler en constatant que je ne rêve pas.

Le manager de Tsubasa est devant moi, il me regarde avec une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Je me mets à trembler sans le vouloir alors qu'il prend la parole d'une voix dissimulant mal une haine contenue.

- Alors, tu as réussi ? Tu es heureuse ?

- De … de quoi … je … non…

- Tais toi !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma pour éviter d'alerter tout l'hôpital. Puis il se retourna encore une fois vers moi. Il me faisait vraiment très peur et lorsqu'il appuya ses mains sur mon lit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retenir mes larmes :

- Tu t'es moquée de moi !

Ils se met à tourner autour de la chambre et se retourne alors en criant :

- NOUS AVIONS UN MARCHE ! TU M'AS TRAHI ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU AIMAIS TSUBASA ! MAIS EN FAIT TU T'ES SERVI DE LUI ! CE N'EST QU'UN PION C'EST ÇA !

Ce coup si je pleure franchement, je n'en peux plus. Cet homme me fait peur :

- Je n'ai rien fait …C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé !

J'essuie mes larmes et essaye d'attraper mes béquilles. Je me lève difficilement et essaye de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Il m'empêche de passer et continue à me crier dessus :

- Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une sale petite traînée !

- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il me retrouve, je ne sais pas comment cela c'est produit ! Laissez moi tranquille je vous en supplie !

- Hors de question je ne te lâcherai pas !

Il m'oblige a reculer et je me retrouve plaquer contre un mur a coté de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je n'ai plus aucune liberté de mouvement. Il se penche vers moi et mon cœur se met à battre très vite. Il me murmure :

- Je te laisse une semaine pour régler ça ! Tu as une semaine pour lui faire comprendre que tu ne veux plus de lui ! Que c'est fini ! Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux et moi je suis morte de peur, je tremble comme une feuille et je n'ai aucune réaction face à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Il tape alors violement dans le mur a coté pour essayer de me faire sortir de ma léthargie :

- EST-CE QUE C'EST D'ACCORD ?

- Ou… Oui, murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Très bien !

Il se retourne et s'apprête à quitter la chambre avant de lancer un dernier :

- N'oublie pas ! Tu as une semaine, pas un jour de plus !

Il quitte enfin la chambre.

Je n'en peux plus, je tremble de tout mon corps, je lâche mes béquilles et glisse doucement sur le sol en pleurant comme une madeleine j'ai eu si peur. Je m'effondre littéralement et place mes bras autour de mes jambes que j'ai ramenées contre ma poitrine.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, Tsubasa était en train de montre les escaliers menant à la chambre de la jeune fille, il traversait le couloir lorsque soudain, il vit un homme rouge de fureur sortir de la chambre de son amie.

Il se cacha derrière un mur en reconnaissant son manager et fut heureux de constaté que celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu.

Soudain l'inquiétude pris place dans sa tête, il se précipita presque en courant vers la chambre.

Il trouva Sanae recroquevillé sur elle-même en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mis a genoux pour lui faire face :

- Sanae ? dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

Elle ne bougea pas, il se pencha donc encore plus vers elle et mis une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille :

- Regarde moi s'il te plait !

Elle releva légèrement la tête et il vit les larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux. Il approcha une de ses mains et essuya son visage. Elle se laissa faire, sil s'approcha encore plus et lui releva la tête :

- Ne pleure plus ! Je suis là !

- Pour une fois ! Déclara t'elle sèchement en éloignant son visage de sa main brusquement.

Elle détourna le regard :

- Laisse moi tranquille s'il te plait Tsubasa ! C'est fini entre nous ! Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie … Je veux que tu partes ! Que tu disparaisses ! S'il te plait !

Il l'a regardé tristement sans comprendre. Il comprit que son manager avait du forcer les choses et il ne se laissa pas démonter et la força a le regarder :

- Je t'en supplie laisse moi !

Ses larmes coulaient le long des mains du jeune homme, n'y tenant plus, il attrapa fermement la jeune fille et la serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait :

- Non, je ne partirais plus sans toi désormais ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi !

- N…non Tsubasa !

Il la relâcha et la regarda :

- Alors redis moi ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure en me regardant dans les yeux ce coup si !

Elle cilla des paupières et se remit à pleurer. Il compris et la serra encore une fois contre lui avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramenai à son lit. Elle s'agrippa fort et mis son visage au creux de son coup. Il sentit ses larmes dégoulinait le long de sa peau et lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, elle refusa de le lâcher.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, il la regarda et remit encore une fois une mèche de cheveux en place :

- Je t'aime Sanae !

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Oh si ! Je vais le redire ! Je t'aime !

Elle baissa les yeux et se remit à pleurer :

- Je … Je suis désolée ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas partir ! Pardonne moi !

Il la regarda et il pensa que le moment était enfin venu pour qu'elle lui avoue toute la vérité.

Encore une fois, il glissa sa main sous son menton et la força à lever la tête :

- Raconte moi tout ! Je t'écoute !

Il lui prit une des mains pour l'encourager à parler. Elle commença alors son récit.

Elle lui raconta comment il lui avait dit qu'elle le perturbait, comment il l'avait inscrite à tous ses concours, comment il l'avait éloigné de lui :

- Je n'ai été qu'une idiote dans toute cette histoire ! Je me suis laissé menés par le bout du nez ! J'aurais du lui montrer que …

Elle ne pu continuer. Tsubasa venait de l'empoigner fermement par la taille et il l'embrassait avec toute la passion qu'il avait pour elle. Elle se détendit instantanément et alors qu'il s'éloigné d'elle, elle ne pu retenir ce petit soupir de désir qu'elle avait depuis longtemps en elle. Elle rougit et baissa à nouveau les yeux :

- Ne dis plus jamais que tu es idiote ! Tout le monde serait tombé dans le même panneau que toi si ça leur était arrivé, il ne faut pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme ça, tout vas s'arranger maintenant ! Pour commencer on va lui jouer un sale coup !

Il attrapa son portable et tapa un numéro, puis il fit le signe à Sanae d'être silencieuse. Lorsque son manager décrocha, il fut très bref :

- Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne !

- A propos de quoi ?

- De Sanae ! Je laisse tomber ! Mais j'ai décidé de rester un peu à Sydney pour me changer les idées !

- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas que dans deux semaines tu as une conférence de presse !

- Très bien, j'y serai donc ! A plus …

Il raccrocha puis regarda à nouveau Sanae :

- J'ai une conférence dans deux semaines, tu viendras avec moi ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas si je pourrais marcher !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tout ira bien d'ici là !

Il lui sourit puis se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. Encore une fois, elle se laissa faire docilement et glissa ses mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il se sépara enfin d'elle et dit :

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu dois être fatigué !

- D'accord !

Elle se glissa dans ses draps qu'il remonta sur sa figure. Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de quitter une bonne fois pour toute la pièce.

Tsubasa rentra rapidement à l'hôtel un sourire impressionnant aux lèvres. Il ne parla à personne et se dirigea vers sa chambre ou il s'affala sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte :

- Entrez !

Ryo entra suivit de Hikaru, ils s'avancèrent vers leur ami :

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

Ils étaient presque sûrs de la réponse en voyant le sourire de leur ami, mais ils préféraient en avoir le cœur net.

- Très, très bien !

- Ah ! Génial alors !

- On va te laisser rêvasser un peu, dit Hikaru en entraînant Ryo hors de la pièce, mais ce dernier ne pus se retenir de lancer :

- Elle embrasse bien Sanae ?

Tsubasa se releva de sur son lit et lui adressa un sourire à en tomber :

- Comme une déesse !

Ryo explosa de rire et Hikaru rougit devant se manque de discrétion, mais les deux autres n'en tenirent pas compte :

- Tu crois qu'on pourra venir avec toi demain …

Voila, je vous est enfin mis le chapitre 9 et le chapitre 10, je suis contente d'avoir trouvé un peu de temps pour vous les mettre et j'espère pouvoir trouvé du temps pour vous mettre les autres car je me suis fait un peu avoir sur le fait que je pensais pouvoir écrire mes fanfics pendant mes trajets !

Efctivement, mon année scolaire est plus dure que prévus, je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi et mes résultats ne sont pas franchement au top --' enfin voila, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !

Merci pour toutesvos gentilles reviews gros bisous à tous


	11. Doutes ?

RRRRROOOOOOO putain chuis trop désolé de vous faire patientez comme ça, mais j'ai vraiment plus une seconde a moi, les études sont supers, supers dure et je n'arrive pas à avoir la moyennes TT, j'ai réussi a vous trouvez un petit créneau pour écrire ce chapitre mais c'est super dur TT

Tout d'abord avant de commencer un grand merci pour vos commentaires surtout le tout dernier je ne sais plus de qui il est mais il m'a énormément touché sachant que depuis mes 13 ans et même avant je rêve d'écrire un roman j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais !

J'ai pris mon courage a deux mains pour vous écrire ce chapitre qui fait 5 pages sous Word XD (c'est relativement peu car j'en fait 21 par chapitre pour une autre fic XD) mais cette fanfic j'ai décidé de ne pas la baser sur la longueur mais sur le contenu Il devrait y avoir quelque scène R dans les prochains chapitre (enfin la je suis toujours bloqué au chapitre 12 non pas par manque d'imagination mais de temps XD)

**Chapitre 11 : Doute ?**

- Attendez moi à la cafétéria ! Je vais la chercher !

Tsubasa s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sanae.

Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir et la jeune fille dormait profondément. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il commença à lui caresser machinalement les cheveux avant de se pencher vers elle et de déposer ses lèves sur les siennes.

Elle gémit doucement et glissa ses mains autour de son cou.

- Mon amour, tu es réveillée ?

- Non, j'ai encore sommeil !

- Les autres nous attendent à la cafétéria ! Ils veulent tous te voir !

- D'accord, je me lève !

Elle se releva et s'assit au bord du lit en se frottant les yeux tandis qu'il allait ouvrir les volets des fenêtres. Il revient derrière elle et glissa ses mains sur son ventre :

- Je t'aime !

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et l'a senti frémir :

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Bon, allez, allons y sinon ils vont s'inquiétés !

Il l'aida à se mettre debout et à passer une robe de chambre avant de lui tendre ses béquilles.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et rejoignirent leurs amis à la cafétéria.

Ils s'assirent à une table avec eux qui ne cessèrent de la harceler pour savoir comment elle allait.

Elle sourit timidement et répondit par la positive tandis que Tsubasa s'installer à coté d'elle et saisissait une de ses mains. Il la serra pendant qu'ils discutaient et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent tout les malheurs de la jeune fille s'envolèrent dans un dernier baiser HS ne me demandait pas ou j'ai trouvé ça je me sens rougir rien qu'en la lisant

Les jours passèrent et malgré que les deux jeunes gens se soient retrouvés, un doute persisté. La jeune femme décida donc dans parler à ses amies. La réaction de Yukari fut pour le moins immédiate :

- Quoi ! Mais … Attend … Vous n'êtes pas allés plus loin ? Ça fait quand même deux semaines que …

- J'ai l'impression d'entretenir une relation platonique où a sens unique avec lui ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir quels sont ses sentiments !

- Tu as essayé d'en parler avec lui ou de faire le premier pas ? Demanda Yayoi

Son amie la regarda :

- Je n'oserai jamais ! J'ai tellement peur qu'il me repousse !

- Elle a raison ! C'est dommage que Tsubasa ne fasse pas lui non plus le premier pas ! Espérons qu'il se débloque un peu.

- Le problème c'est que j'en souffre Yoshiko !

- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne fonces pas ?

Il y eut un court silence jusqu'à ce que Sanae reprenne la parole doucement :

- Je ne peux pas …

Sa main remonta jusqu'à ça bouche et elle se mit à sangloter.

Ses amies essayèrent de la réconforter, mais en vains.

Lorsque, en début d'après midi elles quittèrent son chevet avant d'être remplacé par le capitaine de l'équipe, la situation empira.

Il entra dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres et quelque chose caché dans son dos.

Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres profitant de cet instant pour lui mettre entre les mains l'orchidée qu'il cachait.

La jeune fille sourit tandis qu'il s'installait à coté d'elle, mais bientôt l'ambiance se crispa à nouveau. Il lui caressait le visage avec tendresse, mais elle n'y voyait que de l'incertitude.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser très tendre, mais sans plus. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirait alors qu'il rompait le baiser.

Elle s'appuya contre sa poitrine pour cacher sa déception.

- Tsubasa ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai … J'ai besoin que tu me prouves quelque chose !…. Tu veux bien ?

- Tout ce qui te fera plaisir !

Elle releva la tête et il pu enfin lire dans ses yeux le doute. Mais pourquoi le doute ?

- Je t'en supplie montre moi ce que tu ressens réellement pour moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux de moi !

Il semblait ne pas comprendre, mais sa main remonta doucement sur le visage de la jeune fille :

- Je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi !

Mais c'était trop tard, une main devant la bouche, elle pleurait a présent ouvertement les yeux mi-clos.

Il la pris dans ses bras et tenta tant bien que mal de la réconforter mais en vain. Il décida donc de partir tout en essayant de se faire discret.

Arriver à l'hôtel, il chercha un de ses amis pour pouvoir lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une âme, il fut interpellé par Yukari et Ryo :

- Tsubasa ! Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Euh … Ben oui justement je vous cherchais !

- Que pouvons nous faire pour toi ? Demande Ryo le sourire aux lèvres.

Il les entraîna dans une salle et commença à tout leur raconter.

- Je vous jure que je suis complètement perdu ! Je n'arrive pas à la suivre !

- Je t'avoue que moi non plus je ne vous comprends plus ! Votre histoire est tellement compliquée ! Avec Yukari, ça c'est fait naturellement. Nous n'avons pas eu de telles complications !

- Le problème Tsubasa, c'est que vous voulez a tous prix avoir une relation parfaite aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Ça vous complique énormément la vie !

- Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles pour remédier à ça ?

- Laissez vous aller ! N'essayer pas d'être un couple stéréotypé ! Vivez vos passions ou vous voulez et quand vous le voulez !

Ryo prit la parole :

- Je ne te comprends pas bien Yuki !

- Oui moi non plus !

- Je vais te montrer Tsubasa !

Elle se pencha vers son petit ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Lorsqu'elle glissa sa langue contre ses lèvres, il ne broncha pas et répondit à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils le rompirent, Yukari se tourna vers Tsubasa qui semblait quelque peu gênés :

- Tu comprends Tsubasa ? Je n'ai pas eu besoin de raisons particulières pour l'embrasser et n plus je suis allée au bout de ma démarche !

- Oui, mais … Si elle me repousse …. Je fais quoi ?

- Mais arrête … ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle te repousse ? Elle n'a aucune raisons de le faire puisqu'elle t'aime ! N'ayez pas peur de vos actes comme ça sinon vous n'arriverez à rien ! Moi je te conseille une seule chose ! FONCE !

- … D'accord, souffla doucement le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce.

Ryo posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille et la caressa doucement :

- Tu as parlée avec Sanae, c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- Et alors ? Ça va s'arranger à ton avis ?

- Si il va au bout de sa démarche comme j'ai su le faire, oui !

- Espérons que ça va s'arranger ! Ajouta t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, Tsubasa descendit rapidement les escaliers lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella :

- Monsieur Ohzora … ! Attendez s'il vous plait !

Une jeune femme s'avança vers lui :

- Monsieur Wealfead m'a remis ces clés pour vous ! Il a dit que c'était pour que vous puissiez allé chercher mademoiselle Nakazawa !

Il regarda la petite plaque accroché avec les clés qui affichait le numéro du parking et sourit :

- Merci, c'est gentil !

Il descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible pour accéder jusqu'au parking. Il fut un peu éblouit en découvrant une superbe voiture décapotable (je ne dirai pas de marque pour ne pas vous influencez ) d'un bleu gris métallisé. Il ne posa pas plus de questions et grimpa à son bord. Lorsqu'il tourna la clé et enclencha le moteur, une sensation de légèreté l'envahit.

Il se dirigea vers l'hôpital sous le soleil brûlant d'Australie.

Après avoir réglé les derniers problèmes administratifs pour la sortie de la jeune fille, il monta dans sa chambre et fut tout d'abord très surpris de ne pas la trouver dedans. Ne cédant pas à la panique, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fut soulagé de la trouver dedans essayant tant bien que mal de fermer la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il s'approcha doucement et la fit coulisser. La jeune fille ne broncha pas d'un centimètre et saisit son foulard qu'elle enroula autour de son cou avant de sortir de la pièce ignorant délibérément le jeune homme. Celui-ci la suivit et la retrouva enfilant une cape en tissu léger et transparent. Elle essaya encore une fois de fermer sa valise et Tsubasa du à nouveau venir à son aide.

- Sanae je …

- Non, s'il te plaît ne dis rien !

Elle se força à sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Partons d'ici veux-tu ? Cet hôpital me sort des yeux !

- D'accord !

Elle pris ses béquilles en main et se dirigea vers la sortie suivit par le capitaine qui portait sa valise. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la voiture, mais sans prononcer un mot.

Il démarra et après avoir franchit les grilles de l'hôpital, il s'engagea sur une voie rapide du périphérique extérieur de la ville.

Sanae semblait revivre. Elle souriait naturellement à la vue du soleil et les voiles de sa robe et de sa cape volaient avec grâce dans le sillon d'air formé par la voiture.

Il hésita un moment puis glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne broncha pas mais ne lui adressa pas un sourire non plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, une difficulté se présenta devant eux, ou plutôt devant Sanae.

Un large trottoir de plus de 50 cm de haut devait être descendus.

Tsubasa enjamba facilement l'obstacle, mais la jeune japonaise ne le pouvait pas à cause de ses béquilles et de sa blessure. Elle regarda un long moment le trottoir et dit finalement :

- Je vais faire le tour !

- Pas question ! Le docteur a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu fasses de trop longs efforts ! Si tu fais le tour tu vas te fatiguer !

Elle souffla de dépit :

- Tu veux que je fasse comment alors ?

- Viens, je vais t'aider ! Déclara t-il résigné.

Elle le toisa un moment du regard et déclara finalement :

- Je préfère faire le tour !

- SANAE ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Il avait crié. Non seulement ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais en plus c'était la première fois qu'il lui ordonnait quelque chose … et avec autant d'insistance en plus.

Elle s'approcha doucement du muret. Il glissa délicatement ses mains autour de ses hanches avant de la soulever doucement.

Elle se laissa faire et lorsqu'il la fit glisser doucement contre lui, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, raide comme une piquet. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Elle toucha le sol et il ne la relâcha pas pour autant la maintenant toujours fermement dans ses bras. Et elle …. Elle qui n'arrivait toujours pas à lâcher ce regard … ce même regard ou elle venait d'apercevoir une petite flamme qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

Sans prévenir, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Mais cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas un baisé platonique.

Il avait mis dans celui-ci toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle et lorsqu'il approfondit le baisé, glissant sa langue entre ses dents et commençant a jouer avec celle de la jeune fille, il entendit un son métallique puis les bras de la jeune fille qui se glissait autour de son cou. Le tirant vers elle, elle approfondit encore plus le baisé ( NDA : je vous jure ils cherchent pas a s'arracher mutuellement les amygdales XD, l'auteur complètement folle en se rendant compte qu'elle a écrit des choses pareilles XD)

Il était heureux et elle aussi. Lorsqu'ils interrompirent le baisé, la réaction de Sanae ne se fit pas attendre :

- Waou !

- Je t'en supplie Sanae… Ne doute plus de moi ! Je t'aime plus que tout !

Il colla son front contre le siens et cette fois ci ce fut elle qui pris l'initiative et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire passer ce qu'elle ressentait, il le savait déjà. Sinon, il n'aurait pas fait 1000 et une péripétie pour pouvoir sauver sa carrière (c'est Sanae qui essayait de sauvez la carrière de Tsubasa, je précise car je pense m'être mal exprimé, vous me direz).

Il répondit à son baisé avec autant de fougue en ressérant son étreinte.

Depuis l'hôtel, quelqu'un s'amusait bien. Yukari retourna s'asseoir à coté de Ryo et dit :

- Tu vois je t'avais dit que ça s'arrangerai !

- Oui … Tu avais raison ! Maintenant on va pouvoir rentrez au japon.

Fin

Mwouawoua ! Avouez vous y avez cru !

Et bien non jeune lecteur … ce n'est pas encore la fin …. Vous croyez que j'allais m'arrêtez a un simple baisé ! Moi perverse comme je suis non mais vous déconnez ! Je vais allez loin …. Très loin …. Je vous promet pas encore une scène hot pour le prochain chapitre ( pas sûre hein ) mais dans pas longtemps

Le problème qui va se poser va être le temps que je vais trouvez pour écrire ce chapitr o

NON ! POSER CES FUSILS !

Promis je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous l'ayez vite sinon j'espère que vous avez pas vus trop de fautes dans ce chapitre et qu'il vous a plus

Bon enfin je vais continuer

Je vous aimes tous très très fort

Lily


	12. Amour, Gloire et Beauté

avance tout doucement un sourire crispé aux lèvres …….. Marche sur une branche et apparaît une grosse goutte d'eau à la tempe

- Oups ! sourire crispée bijour tout le monde o ! Vous allez bien :D …… aperçoit les fusils apparemment non ! Tenez !

Jette les feuilles les feuilles de la fanfic et s'enfuit en courant °

**Chapitre 12 : Amour, Gloire et beauté**

Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses lèvres et déposa un baiser papillon dans son cou. Elle se laissa faire docilement savourant cet instant qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps avant qu'il ne la repose sur le sol et qu'il lui tende ses béquilles.

- On va rentrer sinon, ils vont s'inquiéter !

Il lui tendit la main comme pour l'inviter à avancer, mais elle ne répondit pas à son invitation. Les yeux cachés par sa frange et un sourire étrange se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle regardait fixement en direction du sol.

Le jeune homme commençant à s'inquiéter se rapprocha doucement d'elle et aperçut des larmes coulant sur ses joues :

- Sanae … qu'est ce …

- Rien ! Je suis contente s'est tout !

- Ah ! J'ai eu peur à un moment !

- Non, rassure toi tout vas bien ! Je voulais juste savoir si … ce soir tu voulais dormir avec moi ?

Elle rougit violement en prononçant ses paroles.

Le jeune homme prit aussi une teinte rougeâtre, mais elle disparut bien vite au prix d'un large sourire. Il l'attrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

- Si tu veux !

Elle le regarda et devint tout de suite moins rouge. Ils finirent par rentrer dans l'hôtel ou après avoir réglé certains problèmes administratifs, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger ou leurs amis les attendaient.

Pas plus tôt arrivé, Sanae se fit arrachés à Tsubasa par Yoshiko et Yayoi qui la conduisirent a une table dans un coin de la pièce ou les filles étaient toutes regroupés.

De l'autre coté les garçons étaient eux aussi attablés autour d'une table.

Sanae se retrouva bien vite assise parmi les autres filles qui la regardaient avec des sourires curieux. Elle se versa un verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres, en but une gorgée et le maintînt dans sa main :

- Pourquoi on ne reste pas avec les garçons ?

- On est mieux entre fille, lui répondit Yoshiko

- Ah bon !

Elle porta son verre une nouvelle fois à sa bouche :

- Alors … Il a un bon coup de langue Tsubasa ?

Elle avala de travers et commença à suffoquer. Yukari lui tapota doucement le dos et elle reprit petit à petit son souffle avant de rougir brutalement :

- Oui …. Ça va !

Le repas se termina sans autres questions pour le moins gênantes.

Lorsqu'il fut fini, elles se levèrent, non sans difficultés pour Sanae qui dû se faire aider par ses amies :

- Merci ! J'ai encore un peu de mal avec les béquilles !

- T'inquiètes pas, on est là pour t'aider ! Ça sert à ça aussi les amis !

Elles se rapprochèrent des garçons qui discutaient entre eux. Tsubasa se leva tout en continuant sa discussion pour qu'elle s'installe à sa place. Il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules tandis que les autres filles s'installaient avec leurs petits amis.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un moment avant de finalement se diriger vers le salon qui leur était réservé.

Ce dernier avait une forme circulaire ou étain apposé contre les murs de longs fauteuils s'adaptant à la forme de la pièce. Des lumières bleu clair créer une ambiance calme et apaisante.

Sanae s'assit au coté de Tsubasa après avoir déposé ses béquilles aux pieds du fauteuil. Elle se blottit contre son épaule et il glissa sa main dans son dos sur sa hanche. Les autres continuer à les observer tout en discutant. Ils étaient tellement attendrissant tous les deux qu'ils n'osèrent pas les déranger.

Sanae jouait avec les doigts du capitaine, glissant sa main dans la sienne et la retirant aussitôt. Il souriait puis finalement lui saisie la main et la caressa.

Un flash photographique fusât et Yoshiko apparut derrière l'appareil :

- Désolé ! Vous étiez si mignon qu'il fallait immortaliser ce moment !

Elle alla se rasseoir aux cotés d'Hikaru qui la regardait avec amusement. Il lui prit l'appareil des mains et regarda la photo en souriant. Il lui murmura ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire et elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

Sanae soupira et reposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant se déplaçant au passage afin d'être dans une position plus confortable. Elle glissa une de ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et l'autre, elle la déposa sur son torse avant de fermer les yeux.

Tsubasa lui caressa les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de la serrer dans ses bras :

- Tu es fatiguée mon amour ? Murmura t-il

- Moui …

- Repose toi un peu …

Elle resta longtemps les yeux à demi-ouvert à fixer son visage avant de plonger dans un léger sommeil.

Les autres continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle s'était endormie :

- Tu devrais peut être la monter dans sa chambre ! Lui proposa Jun

- Oui, peut être …

Il parvînt à se relever en la maintenant dans ses bras sans la réveiller.

- Je reviendrais chercher ses béquilles !

Genzo se leva alors et les pris dans ses mains :

- Je te les amène, ça t'évitera de redescendre !

- D'accord !

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce les laissant à leurs occupations. Sanae se blottit contre le torse de celui qui la porté et glissa ses mains autour de son cou en sentant le mouvement des pas du jeune homme.

Alors que lui et Genzo attendaient l'ascenseur, il la recalât dans ses bras pour mieux la tenir et ils montèrent dans l'appareil.

- C'est quel étage ?

- Le dernier !

- Wow ! Elle est loin de nous dis donc !

- C'est son patron qui lui a prit cette suite ! Il y a la grande salle juste à coté ou ils travaillaient !

- Tu es bien renseigné dis moi !

Tsubasa rougit violement à cette remarque :

- Arrête de parler nous sommes arrivés !

Ils descendirent de l'ascenseur pour se retrouver dans un vaste couloir ou des plafonniers diffusaient une douce lumière dorée.

Tsubasa avança avec détermination cers la suite de la jeune fille tandis que Genzo la suivait de près.

- La carte est dans la poche de ma veste, tu peux la prendre ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Il cherche doucement la carte afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille car la veste était sur ses épaules. Une fois qu'il eu trouvé, il la glissa dans l'encoche magnétique et pénétra dans la pièce suivit par le couple. La lumière du petit hall s'alluma automatiquement révélant ainsi toute la beauté de la pièce.

Tsubasa avança vers la chambre ou il déposa la jeune fille sur le lit, lui retira ses chaussures avec précautions et la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de retourner avec son ami.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas !

Ils allèrent dans le salon où se trouvait la télévision. Tsubasa saisit deux bières dans le bar et en lança une au gardien avant de s'installer dans le canapé en face de l'écran. Il décapsula sa bouteille et en but une gorgée en allumant la télé pour se caller sur la chaîne sport. Genzo s'était également installer dans un fauteuil.

Quelques temps plus tard, Sanae fut réveillé par un grand cri :

- Je t'avais dis qu'ils allaient marqués !

Elle sursauta en se réveillant et se frotta les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de comprendre qu'on l'avait certainement transporté dans sa chambre. Elle se releva en écartant la couverture et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle s'aida en s'appuyant sur le pied de lit pour se relever et sautilla jusqu'à hall. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon ou elle découvrit les deux garçons rigolant devant ... un match de foot.

Elle rigola intérieurement et s'approcha silencieusement d'eux. Elle s'appuya sur le canapé et glissa ses épaules autour des épaules du capitaine :

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en passez ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Ils la regardèrent avec une petite crainte dans les yeux, surtout dans ceux de Tsubasa. Se remémorant ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt :

_« J'ai gâché toute ma vie pour le foot et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que cela cesse ! »_

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une constatation ! Ajouta t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Genzo se releva soudainement :

- Bon je vais aller me coucher je suis crevé !

Il s'approcha de Sanae et la serra dans ses bras :

- Dors bien ma belle !

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il se tourna ensuite vers son capitaine :

- Et toi, tâche de ne pas trop te fatiguer cette nuit ! Ajouta t-il d'un air moqueur

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu insinues la ?

- Moi … Rien !

Il afficha un immense sourire !

- Bon, je me sauve, salut !

Il quitta la suite en leur adressant un signe de la main.

Sanae passa devant le canapé et s'installa aux cotés du jeune homme qui lui demanda :

- Tu veux aller te recoucher ?

Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule :

- Non, c'est bon, je me suis un peu reposée alors ça va mieux !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui :

- Fait moi un câlin !

Il rigola et s'allongea sur le canapé :

- Viens !

Elle s'installa entre ses jambes et nicha sa tête dans son coup.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa le visage et le creux des reins. Il bougea la tête et lui embrassa le front, puis le nez avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Elle s'appuya sur son torse pour remonter à sa hauteur et il la ré embrassa plus langoureusement ce coup-ci la serrant contre son corps. Finalement ils relâchèrent la pression au bout de quelques minutes et Sanae murmura :

- On va se coucher ?

- D'accord !

Il lui vola un nouveau baiser et se leva. Elle s'apprêtait a en faire autant mais il la saisie dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre ou il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le hall duquel il revient avec une valise à la main.

- Tu peux me défaire ma robe s'il te plait ?

Il fit coulisser la fermeture éclair faisant tomber la robe sur ses épaules. Il rougit alors brutalement en découvrant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et bien qu'il ne vit pas sa poitrine, il se retourna.

Ne remarquant rien de son gène, Sanae enfila sa robe de nuit et retira sa robe avant de la lancer sur le fauteuil de la chambre. Ne s'occupant pas de son petit ami et de ce qu'il faisait, elle se pencha vers la table de nuit ou était posé un sac de pharmacie. Elle en sortit un tube de crème et se rassit sur le lit. Tsubasa s'approcha vêtus d'un boxer noir et d'un débardeur rouge et s'assit a coté d'elle d'où il saisit le tube de crème de ses mains :

- C'est quoi ?

- Une crème pour faire disparaître les coups ! Je dois en passer tous les soirs !

Il déboucha alors le tube :

- Je peux te la passer ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et rougit en s'imaginant l'homme qu'elle aimait lui étaler de la crème sur tout le corps. Ses doigts rugueux parcourir sa douce peau, tracer les concours de ses courbes féminines.

« Ressaisis-toi Sanae ! C'est ton petit ami ! »

- Euh … oui pourquoi pas !

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il prit un peu de crème dans la paume de sa main.

- Alors montre moi un peu ça !

Elle soupira et releva un peu sa robe de nuit pour qu'il puisse étaler la crème sur le bleu qu'elle avait sur le haut de la cuisse.

Il étala la crème avec une grande délicatesse et elle admira son sérieux dans cette situation. Il étala de la crème sur toutes les ecchymoses présentent sur son corps y allant toujours avec tendresse et application dans sa tâche. Lorsqu'il eut finit, la jeune fille referma le tube et le déposa sur la table de nuit avant de se retourner vers le garçon :

- Merci mon chéri !

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna mais il avait glissé sa main sous sa nuque et il la rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Elle ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres s'unissaient à nouveaux. Se laissant dévorer par la passion qui les rongeait tous deux depuis si longtemps, la jeune fille fini par se laisser basculer par son amant sur le matelas.

Elle poussa alors un petit cri de douleur :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tsubasa à la fois déconcerté et affolé

- C'est ma jambe !

Le jeune homme se rassit à coté d'elle :

- Je suis désolé, j'ai du te donner un coup !

- C'est pas grave !

Elle mis sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement

- Je suis crevée !

- Bon ! Alors on va dormir !

Ils se glissèrent tous deux dans les draps soyeux. Sanae se colla contre le corps musclé à ses cotés tandis que ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras. Ils finirent par s'endormir amoureusement enlacés.

Le lendemain, Sanae se réveilla la première.

Elle observa avec un sourire aux lèvres le visage de l'homme qui avait partagé sa nuit et qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Puis, elle se dégagea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et se leva.

S'agrippant au lit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou elle entreprit de prendre un bain. Après avoir ôté sa tenue de nuit, elle s'entoura d'une serviette qui recouvrait juste ses fesses et sa poitrine, puis elle tenta d'enjamber la baignoire, mais sans y parvenir.

- Merde !

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme s'était réveillé et il cherché sa compagne des yeux. Il entendit alors le bruit d'une baignoire que l'on remplir et un juron. Il afficha un sourire coquin, voir presque pervers et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain ou il aperçut sa petite amie plonger dans l'embarras ne parvenant par a enjamber le rebord de la baignoire à cause de sa jambe.

- Des problèmes mademoiselle ?

Elle se retourna violement en rougissant comme une tomate et vérifia que sa serviette caché bien toutes ses parties intimes.

Tsubasa s'approcha en rigolant et la pris dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se maintenir pendant qu'il la portait :

- Ça ne va rien faire à ta cicatrice l'eau ?

- Non, c'est bon j'ai mis un pansement exprès !

Il la fit glisser doucement dans l'eau et la lâcha mais pas elle qui le tenait toujours par le cou. Il colla son nez au sien et l'embrassa.

Profitant de cet instant de répit, elle le tira vers elle et il tomba parvenant de justesse a éviter sa jambe blessé. Elle rigola mais lui n'avait pas envie de rire :

- Et si j'étais tombé sur ta jambe ! C'est pas marrant Sanae ! J'aurais pu te faire mal !

Elle le regarda et afficha un air a la fois refrogné et affligé :

- Désolée …

Il la r$regarda puis la força à relever la tête :

- Ça va pour cette fois, mais ne recommence pas !

Il l'embrassa puis se releva pour sortir de la baignoire. Il prit une serviette pour se sécher et sortit de la salle de bain.

Une demi heure plus tard, la jeune fille sortit finalement de la baignoire et ensuite à son tour de la salle de bain toute dégoulinante d'eau. Elle avait passé un peignoir blanc et tentait de se sécher les cheveux.

Elle entra dans la chambre en sautillant et s'assit sur le lit.

Tsubasa n'était plus là.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas vexé ! »

Elle se sécha et s'approcha de sa valise d'où elle sorti une petite robe rouge aux allures sportives qu'elle enfila. Elle mit ensuite une paire de basket blanche et saisie ses béquilles que Genzo avait laissé la veille près du fauteuil ou se trouvé sa valise.

Tsubasa n'était toujours pas revenus, elle décida donc de sortir pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre, elle appela un ascenseur et qu'elle surprise eut-elle en découvrant son patron dans celui-ci.

- Monsieur Weal …

- Oh ! Sanae … Qu'elle plaisir de te revoir ! Je venais justement te rendre visite ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! Merci, mais …

- Pas de mai mademoiselle ! Si vous venez de vous levez, vous devez avoir faim !

Il la fit monter dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée.

- Monsieur ! Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolée de vous avoir causé autant d'ennuis !

Elle baissa la tête non seulement par respect mais également pour marquer son gène.

- Si quelqu'un devez s'excuser, ce ne serrait certainement pas toi ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire ! Je savais qu'il cherchait la personne qui hériterai de la boite ! Je m'étais juré de te protéger contre eux, mais je n'ai pas réussi et suis sincèrement désolé ! J'espère simplement que tu me pardonneras et si tu le souhaites, que tu accepteras de devenir mon héritière malgré les problèmes que cela peut engendrer !

Il l'avait regarder droit dans les yeux en disant cela et elle pu y lire une sincérité effrayante.

L'ascenseur sonna et s'ouvrit à un étage inférieur. Genzo entra à l'intérieur suivit de Kojirô et d'Hikaru.

- Salut ! Tsubasa n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Genzo l'air étonné en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Et non … Je l'ai perdue en prenant mon bain !

Hikaru et Kojirô l'embrassèrent également et saluèrent l'homme d'un geste de la main.

- C'est des amis à Tsubasa ? lui demanda son patron en anglais

Sanae lui répondit dans la même langue :

- Oui, se sont ses coéquipiers ! Voici Genzo Wakabayashi, le Gardien, Hikaru Matsuyama qui est défenseur et Kojirô Huyga qui est lui l'attaquant principal de l'équipe !

Elle disait cela en les désignant tour à tour.

- Ils feraient d'excellents gardes du corps !

Sanae explosa de rire :

- Ils prendraient leur mission très à cœur, j'en suis certaine !

Elle se retourna vers les garçons le sourire aux lèvres :

- Je vous présente mon patron, monsieur Wealfead !

Ils le saluèrent alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le rez-de-chaussée :

- Tu viens déjeuner avec nous Sanae ?

- Non, je dois faire quelques choses, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai finis !

Elle s'éloigna en compagnie de son patron. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble en s'occupant de leurs projets pour la société. Finalement vers les coups de midi, ils se quittèrent devant la réception de l'hôtel :

- Bon, nous sommes d'accord, prend ton temps pour finir les croquis, on se rêvera dès que possible en attendant mon associer au japon est au courant de tout ! Tu peux y aller quand tu veux ! Pour ta jambe, le docteur va t'emmener une atèle comme ça tu auras plus de faciliter pour te déplacer !

- D'accord, merci beaucoup !

Il lui fait un signe de la main et quitta enfin l'hôtel.

Le jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la grande salle à manger ou ses amis étaient déjà installer, mais pas de Tsubasa en vue. Elle s'assit parmi eux et demanda :

- Vous n'auriez pas vue Tsubasa ce matin ?

- On pensait qu'il était avec toi !

- Non, je l'ai vue juste ce matin en me levant puis plus rien !

Elle se refrogna et ne dit plus rien durant le repas.

Vers 14 heures, alors que les autres s'attardaient à tables, un homme vînt la chercher !

- Mademoiselle Nakazawa ! Le docteur vous attend à l'infirmerie ! Suivez moi s'il vous plaît !

Elle se leva, adressa un petit signe aux autres et le suivis à l'infirmerie ou le docteur examina sa jambe.

- Mmmm ! Très bien, c'est en bonne voie pour la guérison ! Avez-vous des douleurs ?

- Non, aucunes !

- Bon, très bien, et pour les hématomes ? Vous avez passés la crème ?

- Oui, ça commence à disparaître !

- Très bien ! Très bien ! Bon voyons un peu cet atèle ! J'avais déjà vos mesures donc il ne reste plus qu'a l'essayé !

Il lui fit étendre sa jambe sur la banque et il lui passa l'atèle sous la jambe avant de la refermer solidement.

- Voila ! Essayé de vous lever et de marcher un peu !

Elle se leva et esquissa quelques grimaces.

- C'est normal que ça tire autant sur les muscles ?

- Oui ! Rassurez vous !

Il l'observa marcher un petit moment dans la pièce avant d'ajouter :

- Bon c'est parfait ! On va donc se revoir dans une semaine et si tout va bien, vous pourrez rentrer au Japon ou un de mes confrères prendra votre dossier et votre suivi médical en charge !

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il lui serra la main avant de partir.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le salon, mais Tsubasa n'y étant pas, elle préféra s'isoler dans sa suite ou après s'être callé contre le canapé recroquevillé et enfouit dans une couverture elle fondit aussitôt en larmes.

Dans le couloir Genzo marchait rapidement suivis par Ryo :

- Je te dis que je l'ai vu passer seule !

- Ben … Elle a peut être envie d'être seule !

- Je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien !

Ils arrivèrent devant ses appartements et frappèrent. Aucunes réponses. Genzo frappa plus fort :

- Sanae, c'est Genzo, ouvre moi !

Toujours pas de réponse, il actionna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit car elle n'était pas verrouillée. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent la jeune fille sur le fauteuil.

- Sanae ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se précipita vers elle et s'assit à ses coté. Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer mais, ses pleures redoublèrent :

- Ryo ! Vas chercher Yukari, mais sans alerter les autres !

- Mais …

- Dépêche toi !

Ryo sortit en courant tandis que Genzo essayait de la calmer :

- Sanae ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il me déteste ! J'en suis sûre ! Je l'ai perdu Genzo ! Je m'en veux !

- Ola ! Calme toi ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, cherchant encore plus de réconfort et lui répondit avec difficultés :

- Genzo ! JE m'en veux ! Je l'ai vexé ce matin … Et maintenant, il est parti …

Il passa ses mains lui aussi dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la bercer doucement :

-Mais non ! Calme toi ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça ! Il a tout simplement du avoir …un problème ! Je ne sais pas !

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce que Yukari entre en courant dans la suite. Elle s'accroupit devant sa meilleure amie et le gardien qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras :

- Sanae ?

Elle lui prit le visage pour le tourner vers elle. Sanae baissa les yeux, mais Yukari l'obligea à les relever :

- Regarde moi !

Elle avait les yeux rougis et un visage fatigué.

Yukari fit signe à Genzo et Ryo de les laisser seules.

Lorsqu'elles furent isolées, la jeune fille s'installa à coté d'elle et lui dit :

- Bon je t'écoute ! Raconte moi tout !

- Il est parti Yuka ! C'est ma faute !

- Mais non ! Arrête de faire la bécasse ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça d'abord ?

Elle lui raconta l'épisode du bain et son amie explosa de rire.

- Mais arrêtent d'avoir peur Sanae ! Il ne va pas te quitter pour si peu !

- J'ai peur !

- Mais non ! Aller rassure toi !

Elles discutèrent pendant un moment encore :

- Tu as l'air d'être fatiguée ma chérie ! Tu devrais peut être te reposer un peu avant le repas !

- Oui, d'accord, je vais me mettre devant la télé !

Yukari grimaça :

- Beurk ! Tu arrives à comprendre ce qu'ils racontent ?

- Ben … mon parlons me parlent anglai, ainsi que tous ses colabora …

- Stop ! Stop ! Allez allonge toi !

Sa meilleure amie s'exécuta et elle la recouvrit avec la couverture.

- Allé ! Dors bien !

Elle quitta la pièce en éteignant la lumière et retrouva Genzo dans le salon ou ils étaient seuls :

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle se faisait du souci pour rien !

- J'ai essayé d'appeler Tsubasa, mais à chaque fois je tombe sur son répondeur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne doit pas être bien loin !

Sanae s'était endormi, emmitouflé dans la couverture lorsqu'elle sentie quelque chose d'humide sur ses lèvres. Elle gémit sous l'effet du suçon et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue chaude qui vînt caresser la sienne. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et glissa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui l'embrassait. Il la releva tout en continuant sa besogne et la prit la prit finalement dans ses bras tout en détachant ses lèvres des siennes et murmura :

- Excuse moi de t'avoir inquiété mon amour !

- J'ai eu si peur !

- Excuse moi ! Mon manager m'a appelé pendant que tu te lavais pour me dire qu'il m'attendait devant l'hôtel ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir ! Pardonne moi !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec douceur.

- Yukari m'a dit que tu avais pleuré en croyant que je t'avais abandonné ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu pleures pour moi !

Elle s'était remit à pleurer dans son cou :

- Sanae ! Arrête s'il te plaît !

- Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Je t'en supplie !

- C'est promis !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau en essuyant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux :

- Tu as mangée ?

- Non ! Je ne sais même pas qu'elle heure il est !

- Tard ! Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'amène quelque chose !

- Non ! C'est bon, j'ai pas très faim !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi !

Elle le tira par la main afin qu'il glisse derrière elle sur le large canapé.

Il glissa une de ses mains sous sa tête tandis que l'autre se posé sur le ventre de la jeune fille :

- Tu as fait quoi alors avec ton manager ?

- Je devais passer une interview qui sera diffusé ce soir !

- Ah oui ! Sur qu'elle chaîne ?

- Celle de sport, mais …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle avait déjà zapper sur la chaîne citer ou son interview était justement en train d'être diffuser.

Elle l'observa un moment jusqu'à ce que le journaliste demande :

- Et au niveau sentimental ? Vous avez une petite amie ?

Elle le vit rougir à l'écran :

- Oui et je l'aime énormément !

- Vous pourriez nous en dire plus sur elle ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait !

- Hum … Vous tenez à la garder dans le secret ! Répondez juste a une question ! Avez-vous des projets de mariage ?

- J'espère ! On verra bien ce qu'elle répondra quand je lui ferrai ma demande !

- Très bien …

Le journaliste continuer sa série de questions alors que Sanae était devenir rouge. Elle attendit un peu d'avoir repris son teint normal pour se retourner et faire face au capitaine. Elle sourit :

- Alors monsieur Ohzora ! Des projets de mariages ?

Il rougit, mais elle continua :

- Je pense que la concernée aimerait être mise au courant !

- Et si la concernée était justement dans mes bras ! Elle en penserait quoi ?

Sanae fit mine de réfléchir :

- Pour commencer … Je pense qu'elle serrait vexée de ne pas avoir était mis au courant avant !

Il se refrogna mais elle enchaîna :

- Ensuite je pense qu'elle demanderait à réfléchir car c'est quand même une décision importante à prendre !

Il roula des yeux des yeux mais elle saisie sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine :

- Puis finalement, elle se dirait que la réponse …. Elle la connaît déjà … car elle est cahée tout au fond de son cœur !

- Et qu'elle est cette réponse ?

Elle se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

- Avec plaisir !

Fin …

**Prologue :** Deux mois plus tard Sanae et Tsubasa se marièrent en présence de leurs familles et amis. Ils partirent ensuite en Espagne ou Sanae mis au monde les deux fils de Tsubasa.

Quand au manager de Tsubasa, après avoir était humilié en public, il fut finalement renvoyé et ne se présenta plus jamais à la famille Ohzora.

Comme quoi l'amour triomphe de tous les complots …

Et vila ! Ma fanfic et désormais finis merci de m'avoir suivis et désolé d'avoir était aussi longue pour publier ce dernier chapitre, j'ai fait long XD mais bon ça fait un mois que je l'avais finis sur papier et j'ai mis bcp de temps à le recopier à l'ordi XD je suis vraiment désolée

Enfin j'espère que la fin vous plait moi j'en suis satisfaite j'en avais marre de tourner en rond et de devoir continuer cette fanfic

Ben pleurer pas je reviens bientôt, j'ai deux autres fanfic en cours concernant Captain Tsubasa l'une sur une couple que je n'ai jamais vue Misaki /Azumi et le second sera un Sanae /Tsubasa à nouveau bon je vous promet les deux prochaines seront purement RRRRR donc du sexes partout je sais que vous aimez ça bande de pervers

Bonnes vacances a tous et n'hésiter pas à participer a mon concours de fanfic

Je vous aimes


End file.
